The Child of Two Worlds
by Linwe Ringeril
Summary: Kathryn Janeway is pregnant and she doesn't know why, but Q might. After a tough nine months, she finds her ship in dangerous region of space, and death seems certain. Until Q shows up and has a solution:a wormhole leading to the 20th century where it is
1. Sneaky Little Q

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager, or the characters, but I do own the story.**

_Author's note: this takes place sometime in the third season when there's that unexplained chunk of time that goes by. You know when Kes's hair is suddenly a foot? Janeway gets pregnant in "The Q and the Grey," and then has her baby sometime within the time when Kes's hair is growing. I also added some things to the episode "The Q and the Grey."_

**The Child of Two Worlds**

When Q came to, he immediately sat up, but then fell right back down again after feeling a terrible pain in his arm. Memories of being shot came flooding back. He wondered where Kathy was; she had saved him, and she didn't know how to get out of the Continuum. Therefore, she had to be close by. He slowly opened his eyes.

He was in one of his troops' encampments. There was wounded everywhere, some without limbs and others looking as though they had already died. Died. Qs, Dead. Terminated. The terror of it struck him like lightening, it was a terror he had never before felt, because he was immortal, and never before had there been a war in the continuum. Death… something he hardly ever pondered, until this war. The fear of dying was a fear so empty, that Q had always been grateful he never had to face it. Now he sat, wounded, mortally probably, he thought, for the first time.

"I am lying on death's doorstep!" He thought dramatically, staring to panic. "This wound will be the end of me, I will perish! I must do something… something to end this war, so no one else has to die like I'm undoubtedly about to do!" Of course Q wasn't about to die, but he had never been injured before, and he was delusional because of his irrational panic.

He looked to his right. There lying next to him was Kathryn Janeway, sleeping beside the campfire she had probably made. For some reason, Q became a lot calmer at the sight of her. He thought she looked extremely worn out. Her hair was falling down, her heavy gown was ripped, and there was dirt on her face. He smiled to himself, because this wasn't the stern, angry Captain he knew, but just a woman with messed up hair.

"I shouldn't have thrown her into this," he thought. "This isn't her war… but how else will I ever end this without her?" He moved--painfully-- toward her, and studied her intently. "She'll never agree to mate with me, but I need to do it so no more will die in this war. I must do something." He thought, resolutely, suddenly feeling very heroic. "I must save my people!" He looked down at Kathryn, suddenly getting an idea. "Maybe she won't agree to mate with me her way, but she never said I couldn't try another way! She won't have to take any part in it! Well, it's worth a shot." He thought for quite a while, trying to compare her physiology with his own, although they were so different, he finally gave up and tried the first thing that came to his mind. "Like I said, it's worth a shot." He whispered to himself.

He gently picked up her hand and placed it in his. He focused all his energy and touched his right forefinger to hers. For a moment nothing happened, but then, a surge of light traveled from his finger to hers. She still hadn't stirred from her sleep, even though the energy probably felt like being engulfed in intense heat. That was how tired she was.

Q sat for almost a minute, waiting. He waited… and waited… and waited, until after about a half-hour he was fed up. He studied her for one minute more, until he was completely sure she wasn't about to do anything. She was still sound asleep.

"Why didn't it work?" he thought, frustrated. "Isn't it supposed to happen immediately?" He felt very disappointed that his attempt hadn't worked, and presumed that he'd have to try to talk her into doing it the way she was used to. "Well," he thought. "At least I tried." Now exhausted, Q dragged himself back over to where he was sleeping before and dozed off almost immediately.


	2. Chat In The Turbolift

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Trek Voyager, or the characters, but I do own the story. So deal. -Linwe**

_3 months later…_

Kathryn Janeway paced her ready room, coffee in hand. She had not been feeling well lately, and even the coffee, instead of tasting delicious like it usually did, was unappealing. She thought the smell was way too strong… but hadn't she always loved the smell of coffee?

This was how she knew that something was wrong. Although, she had skipped a certain time of the month about two times, she hadn't gone to sickbay, but now she had to. Now that coffee didn't taste good, she knew she must be terribly ill. She suddenly had a thought. A thought which she knew was impossible, but a thought, nonetheless.

"Could I be pregnant?" She thought, starting to panic. "All the symptoms are correct… but that's impossible, I haven't been with a man since Mark…" Shaking her head, she threw the thought away. "No, no, that's impossible." She said to herself, going back to her desk to start sifting through the never-ending pile of reports.

_1 month later…_

Kathryn Janeway walked, shaking, out of her bathroom in her quarters. She had just vomited for the fourth time this week. She felt absolutely terrible and she was supposed to be on duty in ten minutes. It had been a month since she had started feeling ill like this, and after checking the stardate, she realized that she had skipped yet another period. Not only that, but she had put on a few pounds and going to the Holodeck to work out made her feel sick.

There was now no doubt in her mind that she was pregnant, but she had put off going to Sickbay, almost afraid of hearing if that was what was wrong with her. She knew she was acting irrational, and Tuvok would say illogical, but she just couldn't go to Sickbay. She felt very alone, and what she really needed right now, was to talk to someone. If her mother were there, she'd have gone straight to her over a month ago, and if her sister were there she'd have done the same thing. But they weren't there. She was alone, and she desperately needed someone.

As she strode onto the bridge, she hoped she didn't look as horrible as she still felt. She had tried without success to tie her hair into her usual ponytail, so after giving up, she just let it fall into her face. She had forgotten to out on her rank pips and she hadn't even thought of makeup that morning.

Chakotay, gazing at her with evident concern, noticed that she looked very pale and tired. He sensed something was wrong as well because she hadn't fixed her hair, and Kathryn Janeway never went on duty without her auburn hair out of her face. She also wasn't wearing lipstick or eye-makeup, something she'd never done before. He also noticed her lack of rank pips. Something was definitely wrong, and he intended to find out, but not right then and there.

Finally, when the duty shift ended, and Kathryn was heaving herself out of her command chair, Chakotay decided it was the right time to talk to her. They walked toward the turbolift to leave the bridge.

"Kathryn," he said as they stepped into the turbolift together. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine, just fine." She said quickly. "Deck four." She said to the computer. The turbolift started moving.

"Computer, halt turbolift." Chakotay commanded, turning to face her. "Kathryn, please tell me what's wrong. I know something's not quite right, so don't try to lie to me."

"I told you, Chakotay, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Whatever you say, Cadet." He said, trying to hide his smile.

"Excuse me?" She asked, wondering if she had heard him correctly.

"Looks like you're a cadet today, Kathryn." He said motioning to her collar, "you're missing a pip or four, so I now outrank you." It was meant to be a joke, but she wasn't, if you couldn't tell, in the mood for jokes. She suddenly buried her face in her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I…. Guess… I'm having an off day." She said in between sobs. Chakotay, immediately sorry he'd said that, tried as hard as he could to comfort her.

"Kathryn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help. I was just trying to lighten the mood, I didn't know it would affect you like this." She looked up, and stopped sobbing. "You really look like you need to talk, and I'm here." He said, looking into her eyes.

"I do need to talk to someone, but I don't know if you're the person to talk about this with." She said.

"You can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone else, you know that." He said, taking her hand. "And as your first officer, it is my duty to ensure your protection, and well-being. If you don't mind me saying, you don't look very well right now."

"You can say that again." She said. "Are you sure, I can talk to you about anything?"

"You _are_ my best friend, Kathryn. Yes, you can tell me. I like listening."

"Alright," she said, giving in. She really did need to talk to someone. "My quarters for dinner. This may take a while to explain."

"It's a date." He said, satisfied. "Computer, resume turbolift."


	3. Kathryn Tells All to Chakotay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters, but I do own the story. K bye. -Linwe**

Chakotay nervously walked down the corridor, feeling as if every person he passed was looking at him, and nothing else. Yes, he was dressed casually in some brown slacks with a white shirt and dark green vest over top, but he was off duty. The thing that made him very self-conscious was the fact that he carried a bouquet of roses and he was headed in the general direction of the Captain's quarters. He already knew about the rumors of his and the Captain's "secret relationship," and he berated himself for not just replicating them in her quarters. The last thing he wanted to do was encourage the rumors, but he knew Kathryn would absolutely love the flowers. So he thought, to hell with the rumors, it's what Kathryn thinks that matters.

He stopped in front of her door and rang the bell. The doors swished open at her "come in," and he nervously stepped in. She was over by the replicator, fiddling with something that she probably shouldn't be fiddling with, and cursing. She too was dressed casually, wearing black pants, and a short-sleeved, blue blouse that accented her figure perfectly. She had also fixed her hair into her usual ponytail.

"Having a battle with the replicator again?" Chakotay asked, walking toward her.

"The damn thing's jammed!" she said, frustrated.

"Here, let me try." He hit it, not too gently, and the replicator suddenly came to life again and beeped almost cheerfully. "There you go." He said turning to face her, smiling. "It happens to mine all the time."

"Thanks," she said, pushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "That replicator does _not_ like to listen to me." She laughed.

"Here you go," he said, handing her the roses.

"Oh, Chakotay, they're beautiful! Thank you, you really shouldn't have." She exclaimed, beaming. "Let me find a vase for them," she said, heading into her bedroom. She emerged a minute later, putting them into a clear, glass vase. She placed the vase on the set table.

Ten minutes later, they were merrily eating dinner, and simply enjoying each other's company, when Kathryn remembered why she had asked him to come. As if reading her mind Chakotay suddenly asked:

"So, Kathryn, what did you want to tell me? You seem to feel better now than you did this morning, but something was really bothering you, wasn't it?" Kathryn nodded, and set down her silverware. She didn't know exactly how to tell him. He wouldn't believe her story about not being with a man… if she _was_ pregnant, would he? That is… _if_ she was pregnant, which she didn't doubt. She figured the only way to find out was to tell him.

All the time Kathryn had been thinking, Chakotay had been examining her closely, wondering what she wanted to tell him. She suddenly stood from the table and walked to her couch, motioning for him to sit with her. Without hesitation, he stood and sat next to her, still wondering and a bit worried.

"Chakotay…" she started, unsure how to phrase what she was about to say. "You see, I think that I may be… well, pregnant." She looked down and wrapped her arms protectively around herself. When she couldn't help it, she looked up. If you needed a picture as an example of the noun, "stunned," for a dictionary, you'd have taken a picture of Chakotay at this moment.

"P-pregnant?" he stuttered, his expression now changing to confusion. "How?" he almost whispered, almost sounding hurt.

"Honestly?" she said, looking into his dark eyes," I have no idea. I haven't been serious with a man since Mark, and that was almost three years ago."

"Are you sure?'' he gasped.

"About what? Being with a man, or sure about being pregnant?" she asked.

"Both--?"

"Well obviously, Chakotay, I know I haven't been with a man, but I haven't gone to sickbay yet."

Chakotay made himself calm down. He'd never expected her to tell him anything like this. Of course when she had first said it, he'd felt a bit hurt, because he did indeed have feelings for her, but he couldn't imagine with whom else she could be in love. Although, then she'd said that she hadn't been with a man… so then how? He wondered.

"Kathryn, are you _absolutely_ sure you haven't, uh… how do I put this? Copulated with anyone lately?"

"Of course I'm sure! Wouldn't I be aware of something like that?!" she asked, outraged.

"Yes, you're right, I'm sorry, it's just… how can you think you're pregnant, if you haven't had intercourse? It's impossible."

"I know, Chakotay, but why else would I feel this way?"

"Kathryn, I think you should go to Sickbay." He said, taking her hands and looking into her eyes.

"No, I can't!" she said, tearing her hands from his and standing up to start pacing. "Chakotay, this is exactly why I didn't want to talk to you about this. I know what I should do, and I know I haven't done it, but I just really needed to talk to someone, and… and…" She let out a defeated sort of sigh. "I know, I'm acting irrational."

"No, you aren't, it's alright to be afraid of the truth. I know you need some emotional support, Kathryn, but if you want my advice, then my advice is to go to Sickbay and find out for sure if you're pregnant. That will answer a lot if you are, and if you aren't, then the Doctor will find out what's wrong with you, and cure it, the magician he is. What exactly are you afraid of?"

"That's just it! I suppose I'm frightened of finding out if I'm really pregnant or going to die, or if I've contracted some illness, but I don't really know for sure." She said, sitting back down next to him. "I'm also afraid of what everybody else will think. What will my crew think of me, Chakotay? Their unmarried captain, pregnant? Besides, I can't possibly raise a child in the Delta Quadrant, much less run a starship---"

"Kathryn," Chakotay said, cutting her off. "We're getting ahead of ourselves, here. We don't even know if you're really pregnant. So I say we calm down, and I walk you to Sickbay." She stared at him for a long moment, and then looked away.

"You're right, I need to find out, it's stupid to be afraid like I am."

"It's not stupid, Kathryn, I completely understand, and I will be with you through the whole thing. For emotional support."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I'll stay with you, what kind of friend would I be if I let you face it alone?" He asked.

"You talk about it as though I'm about to go and slay a dragon." She laughed.

"Sometimes going to see the Doctor is more frightening than a dragon. Especially if you're talking about our EMH."

With that, Kathryn and Chakotay exited her quarters and made their way to the turbolift, bound for sickbay.


	4. Visit to Sickbay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters, but I do own the story. Live long and prosper. -Linwe**

_Author's note: heeheehee! Janeway may be having Q's child, but I still managed to make it Janeway/Chakotay (may their love live forever even if it's only in our memories and dreams!)_

Kathryn Janeway lay on the biobed, clad only in the blue Starfleet Issue hospital gown. Next to her, stood Chakotay, holding her hand securely in his, caressing it gently. Not ten minutes earlier, the Doctor had taken an old-fashioned pregnancy test (_no, Chakotay hadn't been with her at that moment, I'm not that deranged)_, and they were waiting for the results. Kathryn was so nervous that she was noticeably shaking. Chakotay was, by holding her hand, in his own little way, helping her a great deal with the nerves and confusion she was feeling. Also, him simply being there was a great comfort to her, and if he hadn't been, she couldn't have faced it.

"Just one moment more." Said the Doctor from his office. He was fooling with the sample he had taken and some other clear glass tubes.

"This is the 24th century, Doctor, couldn't you have just scanned me?" Kathryn called to him from the other room.

"I could have, but Mr. Neelix and Naomi Wildman had another one of their scavenger hunts today, and they said they needed to 'borrow' my medical tricorders. They promised to return them, but that was three hours ago." He rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath about no one respecting him because he was made of photons, not flesh and blood. "And you know as well as I, that I am a prisoner to these walls, so it isn't as if I can just go, take a casual stroll, or find them and bring back the tricorders…."

"Did you try calling them over the COM?" Janeway asked, tired of his ranting on about being a hologram.

"Of course. Mr. Neelix just said to call back later because Naomi was sleeping and he was babysitting her. There weren't any medical emergencies, so I thought I could wait a while longer."

"I'm glad you're developing patience, Doctor, but next time, always have a backup. You never know when we could run into some anomaly or hostile aliens and have casualties." Said Chakotay.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure it is returned before tonight." Suddenly, one of the devices started beeping. He extracted the tube and examined it for a moment. "Aha! It's finished."

"And?" asked Chakotay and Kathryn in unison.

"Congratulations, Captain, you're pregnant!" he exclaimed, a very large smile spreading across his holographic face. He actually walked over to Janeway and hugged her, much to her and Chakotay's surprise. "So I assume you're the lucky daddy?" He asked Chakotay. Chakotay tried to hide his embarrassment.

"No, Doctor." He said.

"What?" the Doctor was stunned. He looked over at Janeway. "He's not?"

"He's not." Janeway repeated.

"Then who is?" asked the still confused EMH.

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me." Kathryn almost whispered, clearly either ashamed or embarrassed. Chakotay knew at this moment that Kathryn had definitely told the truth about not being with another man, or at least having no memory of it. He was glad she'd told him the truth from the beginning, but that still didn't solve the mystery about who the father _really_ was.

"You don't know who the father is, Captain?" he asked.

"No, I don't."

"Unless I am mistaken, it takes two to procreate, and---"

"I know, Doctor!" She snapped.

"Alright, well I'll need to analyze the DNA, but in order to do that I need my tricor---" He was cut off when the doors to Sickbay swished open. In came Neelix with an armful of medical tricorders.

"Here they are, Doctor, sorry it took so long." He said handing them to the Doctor then spotting Janeway on the biobed. "Oh, Captain, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes fine. Just… getting a checkup, that's all."

"Well, I hope all goes well. Must be off though, I left Naomi with Kes in Airponics." With that he rushed out the doors cheerily.

"As I was saying, I'd need my tricorders. So here they are! It'll just be another moment." He said, running the scanning device over the sample tube and pressing buttons on his medical panel. "It's in the computer, and I'm bringing up a visual of the DNA strands--- what's this?"

"What is it? What's the matter?" asked Kathryn, nearly jumping off the biobed. The Doctor's face was contorted in confusion.

"I've never seen anything like this."

"What?!" Janeway stood beside the Doctor, looking at the DNA strands. She gasped. Chakotay rushed to be next to her. Even Janeway, knowing almost nothing about medical science, saw something abnormal. There was one strand of DNA, her own she knew, and below it was a whole different… thing. It was not a strand of DNA, that's for sure or maybe just not a normal strand of DNA. It seemed to have absolutely no pattern at all. It looked as if someone had taken a normal DNA strand, decided it wasn't interesting enough, put it in a blender and threw it on a surface. Not only that, but the pieces of it were in constant motion.

"This isn't possible." Said the Doctor. He then looked Kathryn up and down. "Who did you mate with?"

"I told you, I DON'T KNOW! Now, what is happening to my baby's DNA, Doctor?" she said, starting to panic. Chakotay lightly touched her arm to calm her. "I need answers, Doctor!"

"I know, I will analyze them further until… until…" he just stopped, looking at the DNA with a new fascination.

"Until?" Kathryn asked, not knowing what was going on in his photonic brain.

"I… I recognize these readings!"

"You do?" Chakotay asked, brow furrowed.

"Yes! From Stardate : 50384.2!"

"That was about 4 months ago." Commented Chakotay.

"And I only read them once."

"When?" Kathryn and Chakotay asked in unison once again.

"When Q was aboard." The Doctor said. Kathryn noticed saw Chakotay's face darken at mention of the Q who'd tried to woo her.

"Q?" asked Kathryn.

"Yes, I'm positive! Hold on though, let me just make sure." He ran over to another panel on the wall, and pressed a few buttons. Finally, he asked the computer to display all sensor readings of that stardate. He put them on the visual screen. "Yes, they are indeed. Look at these reading from when he was aboard. It seems, Captain, that the father is Q."

**To be continued…**

_To my most gracious reviewers that I love so very, very much…._

_Starbuck223: here is more _

_Istarwyn: I love your name, is it elvish? And thank you for pointing out my grammer mistakes, and it is both Janeway/Q and as I said earlier up there Janeway/Chakotay!!! (May their love live forever)_

_Karan Lin 2004-99: thank you, here's the next chapter _

_Zuesfluff: yes… it took some long and hard thought to figure out how Kathryn was to break it to Chakotay… gently. _

_Doec: I shall indeed try to keep it coming.  And sorry for taking so long to update this time. Hey, I read some of your stories, and I must say, they rock._

_Aurora Leigh: Yes I am indeed evil, (MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… my master plan is working….) oh, and I regret to inform you that I don't wear shoes, because you know, I can fly so I don't worry about getting my feet dirty. I do wear socks though. _

_SpaceMan41: I hope the chapters that follow will lessen your confusion, thanks for reading, though! _

_Woemcat: I'm sure everyone had wondered just what would happen if Q had mated with Janeway . And I'm sure you posses immense talent. Also, I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate situation, but perhaps an edition? Thanks for reading _

_Again, I thank you all very very very very very very very very much for reading my story and reviewing!!! love you all dearly, not queerly,_

_Linwe Ringeril_


	5. Drama in Sickbay

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek Voyager or the characters or any of the episodes I add to, but I do own the story so DEAL WITH IT!!!!!! clears throat-Linwe**

"Q?!" Chakotay almost yelled at the Doctor.

"Q?" Janeway whispered, still not believing her ears.

"Q." The Doctor said, cautiously, looking at Chakotay who looked like he was about to beat him to a bloody photonic pulp.

"Q?" Janeway asked once more, feeling very dizzy all of a sudden.

"Q…" growled Chakotay, hands forming into fists.

"Yes, Q." The Doctor almost whispered, still looking at them, cautiously.

"Q---" Kathryn said, fainting.

"Oh no! Kathryn!" Chakotay caught her in mid-fall. He and the Doctor carefully lifted her onto the biobed once more. "Are… are you absolutely sure?" Chakotay asked, looking at the hologram.

"Yes, I told you," the Doctor said, slightly annoyed, pulling out a tricorder and starting to scan the unconscious Kathryn. Chakotay just stared ahead, shocked. The Doctor's voice awoke him from his thoughts. "She'll be fine. Adrenaline levels are a bit elevated. It seems she had really been telling the truth about not knowing who she had mated with, she was definitely shocked --"

"Of course she had been telling the truth, Doctor," Chakotay said, outraged. "This is the Captain we're talking about. She wouldn't let her embarrassment get in the way of her better judgement. Plus, do you actually think she would willingly mate with Q?"

"You'd be surprised, Commander, what sort of things humans tend to do when they get, 'caught up in the moment.'"

Chakotay rolled his eyes. But really, he was very upset. He didn't think he could have taken it if there had been another man, but Q? The one being Chakotay really despised. He hated Q for trying to steal the woman he loved right before his eyes, and using his omnipotence to do so. Of course, Kathryn had not fallen for Q, even though he has unlimited control of space, matter and time, and Chakotay was very happy about it. Yet, the Doctor's words stung him and voiced his greatest fear, but wouldn't she remember?

"We both know the Captain isn't that foolish, Doctor. Now can you revive her?" He said at last, rather coldly.

"Yes." The EMH said, his voice equally icy. He pressed a hypospray to her neck. A moment later, her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"What happened?" She asked, clearly not remembering. Chakotay grasped her hand in his, studying her carefully. "The last thing I remember was falling and then blacking out."

"Don't you remember, Kathryn? The Doctor had just told you that… Q is the father of your baby. I suppose you were… shocked to say the least, and couldn't handle it." She placed one hand on her throbbing head.

"Oh, I remember now." She said gloomily, her face falling. "Doctor, you're absolutely sure?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid so." He said, looking down. "Are you sure you can't remember anything about… the experience? From the scan, I could tell that conception took place on the day Q took you into the Continuum with him."

She sat for a long moment, trying to recall what had happened when Q had abducted her, four months ago. It was so hard with her pounding head, but she strained to remember. But the again, wouldn't she remember if he had _mated_ with her. No one could possibly forget a thing like that, could they? Unless…

"Do you think perhaps, that he could have erased my memory of the experience?" she asked the Doctor.

"It's possible, but when you returned, I examined you thoroughly, and there were no signs of any abnormal neural activity. Even if he had just snapped his fingers to do it, something odd would've shown up on my bio-scan when you returned."

"But wait," cut in Chakotay. "Hadn't he given up pursuing you, Kathryn? He had gone to mate with that other Q. I don't think even _he_ could have lied that genuinely about not needing you anymore. I mean, he did actually give up on you and even had to talk the other Q into mating with him."

"Yes… it just doesn't make sense." She felt the throbbing in her head increase. "My head…"

"When's the last time you slept, Captain?" asked the Doctor.

"When I passed out--"

"No, I don't mean that."

"I don't know… 30 hours? Maybe 20. I don't exactly remember."

"Well that settles it. You need to rest now."

"But I--"

"He's right, Kathryn." Chakotay said.

"But we haven't figured anything out yet! I need to know what happened! I…I…" she yawned, unable to stop herself.

"I will keep investigating, and I won't deactivate myself until I have some answers for you, Captain. However, as Chief Medical Officer, I relieve you of duty. Get some rest; you need it. Think of your baby--"

"Oh, all right," she muttered.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your quarters." Chakotay offered. He helped her off the biobed and they started to walk toward the doors.

"You'll need to come in for routine checkups now that---" They exited Sickbay, not listening to the last thing the Doctor said.


	6. Why?

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I still do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters, but I can dream, can't I? -Linwe Ringeril**

Kathryn unconsciously leaned heavily on Chakotay as they walked down the corridor. She felt weak-- no, more than just weak, she felt broken. She was so lost in confused thought that she didn't even hear the comforting words Chakotay was softly speaking to her. She simply walked and stared ahead, in a sort of daze. When they reached her quarters, she still only stood, not really seeing what was in front of her. Chakotay quickly took the liberty of punching in her access code to gain entrance.

When they entered, he steered her toward her sofa and she sat down, leaning back into the cushions. He sat down beside her, and she seemed to snap back into reality.

"Kathryn," he said, taking her hand. "Are you… well, no…" he paused and looked down, and then up again. "Do you…" He could think of nothing to say. "Well, how do you feel? You haven't spoken much since we left Sickbay." Although he could imagine why.

"Honestly?" She looked up at him, tears beginning to shine in her bright blue eyes. "I don't know where to begin!" She exclaimed, running her hand over her hair in a frustrated sort of way. "I feel confused, angry, frustrated, lost, frightened, lonely, and most of all, violated!" She cried, doubling over with her hands over her eyes, weeping.

Chakotay gasped and moved to her, placing his arms securely around her. He was more than a little taken aback by her breakdown. He had seen Kathryn cry before, but never had he witnessed her so bitterly weeping. It was truly the only fit word to describe her anguished sobbing. Weeping. But Chakotay had _never_ seen his captain weep before.

After many minutes, she calmed herself down and let herself mold into his warm embrace, holding him tight and drawing from his abundant strength. Her shoulders still shook almost violently, and in her sobs, he could hear not only anguish, but an unspeakable emotion that encompasses just about everything she was feeling : loneliness, confusion, anger, fear, pain, anxiety, and vulnerability all at the same time.

At length she spoke, her voice shaky.

"Why?" Her piercing blue globes boring into his dark brown pools as she looked up at him.

He could not respond, for he knew not the answer, so he just looked back at her. She lowered her head back against his chest, still shaking and silent tears forming a stream down her cheeks. All was still until she whispered once more, "Why?"

Then she fell asleep in his arms, remaining there all through the night.

_To my most gracious reviewers:_

_Again, I thank you all for reading my stories, and I hoped you liked this new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write it. I've been sooooooper busy and stressed, and as a result, have suffered from a dangerous case of writer's block. Not only that, but I seem to have lost my ability to correctly type. I don't really know where to go with the story to lead to the whole wormhole thing (if you've read the summary). If you have any suggestions, please please please email them to me!!! Thanks again for reading._

_Doec: Yes, I now realize that Q thing was completely the trekkie Mouskateer Role Call. I meant it to be funny, though, but I didn't think of that. I love you too. Hehheehee. Thanks for reading!!!_

_Zuesfluff: I shall indeed continue, I do hope it's getting good, and I hope this chapter was just as good! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_C. Rasmussen: Yes, yes the fics keep coming even though the show is long gone sobs in corner Thank you soooo much for reading!! Oh, and darling, Chakotay and Janeway are completely meant to be, and anyone who says otherwise needs to have someone check their head. In my oh-so-humble opinion, Seven of Nine and Chakotay should NEVER have happened. It's just not right! Chakotay was and always will be Kathryn Janeway's man._

_Starbuck223: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's great! Ahhh, yes "if you give a girl a fanfic, she'll always ask for more." Truer words were never spoken, except maybe "Linwe is hott." But that's beside the point. Glad you like it! Thanks again for reading! _


	7. Fear and Insomnia:Chakotay to the rescue

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Not mine. Cept for the story of course. -Linwe**

Kathryn rubbed her eyes and yawned for at least the 30th time that night. She just could not sleep. Try as she might, nothing could coax her into the soft unconscious of the night. Although, no matte how hard she tried to convince herself she wanted sleep, half of her dreaded it and wouldn't give in.

She hadn't slept peacefully since the night she had found out. The night she was safe in Chakotay's arms. The night her life had spun around. It was her inner fear of violation, not to mention the dreams, which kept her from sleep.

She fell back against the pillows of her bed once again, shutting her eyes tightly and trying to think of other things. She thought of her home in Indiana, as she did often. She pictured the grass, the trees, the warmth of the sun on her face as she ran through the fields, the fresh air, and the blue sky above.

Before she knew it, exhaustion finally took her and darkness overcame her…

_She opened her eyes and found herself in a Civil War era encampment- it was familiar. Why? Had she been here before? Yes! Now she remembered. This was how she had perceived the Q continuum when Q had taken her there… Q…Q…Q…_

_The single letter echoed inside her head as though it would never cease: beating around her cranium like drumbeats every other second. Q…Q…Q…_

_As she looked at her surroundings, she saw many wounded soldiers around campfires and tents. She became aware of the sound of a crackling campfire behind her and she turned. What she saw would've disturbed her immensely, but since she was dreaming, it seemed to make perfect sense. _

_Before her, lay herself on the ground, unconscious, near the campfire. She saw that the-her-on-the-ground was wearing a long gown that she remembered wearing and her hair was done on top of her head in a way she remembered having it done._

_She was so preoccupied watching herself sleeping on the ground that she didn't even notice the form next to her until he stirred. She saw his face, and again she heard…Q…Q…_

_The letter or name or whatever it was, echoed still in her mind. Everything became blurry for a moment as her eyes fell upon the face of the man-it was Q. Q… the man who had haunted her dreams and disturbed her slumber for three whole weeks. Q- the man to whom she owed her fears of violation…Q…Q…Q…_

_She watched as he sat up from his reclining position and move toward her sleeping form. Her pulse quickened… what was happening? Did this really happen? What was going on? _

_He now loomed over her sleeping form and was looking at her, as if thinking to himself. She screamed._

_"No! No! Stop! Stop" She cried out futilely. Suddenly the scene around her melted away into blackness. She was alone, yet she felt naked, unprotected, completely vulnerable. Then out of the darkness came a face… the face of Q. Then his whole body appeared, and he was moving toward her._

_"Don't come any closer to me" She yelled. He did not comply, but instead walked forward, seeming to increase in height as he did so. His arms seized her shoulders and she could no longer move, starting to feel his weight bearing down on her. "Stop! Stop" She cried once more and felt hot tears stream down her face._

_"You're mine. There's no escape from me, Kathy, you know that. You can't hide, I could always be watching, waiting, ready to sneak up on you again as I did before, you'll never know…."_

_"NO" She cried as loud as she could, tears stinging her eyes._

The sound of her own voice had awoken her from her sleep. There was no way she could fall back to sleep now- not after that dream.

She bolted upright and jumped out of bed, turning on all the lights and asking the time. It wasn't even midnight. She'd slept less than an hour.

She walked to her bathroom and looked into the mirror. She was embarrassed to see that she had actually been crying. She was even shaking! God, did she look a wreck, but not nearly as bad as she felt. There was no way she could go on like this, hardly sleeping and then waking because of vivid, terrible dreams. Why had Q done this to her? Had he any idea how he had affected her? Had he any idea how violated she felt?

She banged her hand very hard against the sink, and it only resulted in getting her a bruise. "That Goddamn creep" she whispered, hating him more than she had hated anything before, except maybe the ice burg that had buried her father all those years ago. "Daddy…" she breathed. "What would you do now, I wonder" She imagined her father beating Q to a bloody pulp. "Oh yes, that's what you would do to any man who laid a finger on me." She smiled, forgetting her present predicament, remembering her father's attitude to any of her boyfriends. But he had also taught her to be strong, he never gave her an easy way through anything. She had been brought up to be a strong woman who faced her fears and dealt with her problems. She didn't feel very strong now, though. She really needed to sleep, too.

After a minute of thinking, she knew what she had to do. It was the only way she could ever fall asleep. Chakotay.

When she rang the chime on his door, she suddenly felt self-conscious, and afraid. What if he turned her down? She was asking a pretty personal favor. The door opened.

"Kathryn" he said, surprised, looking at her in her robe and slippers although, he himself was clad in only flannel pants and a thin white shirt. "Is there something I can do for you" He looked at her again, suspecting some detailed explanation. "Why don't you just come in"

"Thank you." She said, walking inside his quarters, trying not to stare too much at his well-defined muscles showing through his thin shirt. She sat down on his sofa, and he sat beside her.

"Now what can I do for you…at midnight" He said, studying her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wake you up, did I" she asked quickly.

"No, I couldn't sleep." Was his reply.

"Neither could I." She said. "That's part of the reason why I came. You see, I haven't been sleeping ever since that night in Sickbay."

"Really" He said, curiously.

"Yes" she paused, trying to look very practical and captain-like, despite the words she was about to say. "I'm… well I suppose, I'm afraid… afraid of Q."

"Q"

"Yes. Ever since I found out about how he raped me I haven't been able to rest at all" she said, standing up angrily. "I always feel vulnerable now, living in fear of that… that… omnipotent bastard"

"Kathryn, I had no idea you were this disturbed by it, why didn't you tell me sooner"

"I don't really enjoy talking about my weaknesses, Chakotay." She said, gazing at the floor.

"It's not necessarily a weakness, Kathryn, anybody would feel this way if they had been raped. And I understand, I really do. I know I would be a lot more frightened in your situation" he stopped seeing, the look on her face.

"Well, I must admit, I was surprised that you didn't dwell on it more after you found out." He stated. "I thought you had taken it a little too well, I guess I was right." She nodded, still looking down, as though thinking. Then she looked up at him, brushing away some stray hairs and composing herself.

"I'm more afraid of the fact that I had no idea I was raped even more than the fact that I was. I mean, I had absolutely no idea! None at all" He could tell she was trying very hard not to lose control, and was very much meaning everything she was saying just by the strained tone of her voice. "That makes me feel like he could do it to anyone at any time without them knowing at all… it's just a far too disturbing thought."

"How would you like me to help, Kathryn" He knew though, that he was helping a great deal by just listening to her problems. He knew that Kathryn Janeway just really needed someone to talk to and let down the "captain-mask" to once and a while. He was usually that someone (which he was very happy about, though!)

"Actually I came here because I was hoping that… you could just…" she looked rather frail and defeated now. "Just hold me" His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her request, but she didn't see. He knew her asking him for help and admitting her weakness was extremely difficult, especially because she had to keep up the "captain act" all the time. "I haven't slept peacefully since the night I was… the night I was in your arms. I feel safe there." Her face turned a shade or two of scarlet from embarrassment as she looked into his dark eyes. To her surprise, he smiled.

"Of course, Kathryn. I'd really love to help you in any way I can." She smiled warmly and her insides melted at the sight of those dimples. She couldn't help but smile gratefully back at him.

"Thank you, it really means a lot to me." He nodded at her thanks and then patted the seat next to him on the sofa. She moved toward him and sat, not feeling at all awkward, but just grateful to him.

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body close next to his, nestling her against his chest. She then laid her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes, her arms on his chest next to her head.

"Thank you, Chakot…." She had fallen asleep in mid-sentence at which he smiled.

"Goodnight, Kathryn. You're safe here." He laid his head atop hers, closing his eyes as well. For a time he thought about why Q would ever choose to violate Kathryn and just how wrong it was. He knew he had to be her comfort, for she had no one else, and her journey ahead was difficult.

That night she slept for over twelve hours, her mind untroubled by nightmares, but instead filled with beautiful, peaceful, vivid dreams. It was not until she woke that she even remembered she was pregnant and that she hated this child's father more than anything before. It was not until she awoke that she remembered the long difficult months she faced ahead. But at this time, she just slept.

_Author's note:_

_Here is the next chapter! I tried to kill the writer's block, and I guess it worked, but I am still completely open to any suggestions my beloved reviewers have. I hope this chapter is too your liking-Linwe_

_To my reviewers:_

_Doec: I'm glad my I create such realistic visuals! That's what I'm going for! And thanks for the suggestion about this story. It will be incorporated rather soon… once I write the next chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Oracle90: I'm glad you love it! Really really glad! Chakotay is so chivalrous, isn't he?_

_Starbuck223: Yes, yes. Poor, poor Janeway. Oh well! Chakotay's always there! I'd love to have him as a first officer! Lucky captain, Janeway is._

_Sophia Thernardier: Thank you! _

_Kara Lin200499: Glad you love it! It loves you! Here's the update! Lol._

_Buffynick: I'm happy you think so. I thought it was almost too short. I'm still working on that writer's block, but I can tell you, it's going down!_

_Zuesfluff: How wonderful! And I'd love to drop by, darling. Thanks for reading!_

_Dilizfish: Ain't it far out? Lol. Thanks! I really try to capture each character's emotions, and I guess it worked! Here's some more. How you like!_


	8. When To Tell?

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters, Paramount does. I just own the story. -Linwe**

Kathryn paced her office, consumed in deep thought. She was so tired, and almost crazy. She had not been drinking coffee for a whole month now. She could hardly bear it. Even though it hadn't been tasting as good, she was so used to downing at least three cups a day, that her body had gone into an anti-caffeine shock.

"How will I tell them" She asked Chakotay, who was sitting on her couch helping with the pile of reports and duty assignments for the week. "This is almost as difficult as the time I had to say goodbye to the crew when they left us on New Earth."

"But this time, Kathryn, you're announcing something worth celebrating, not mourning over. This should be an easier announcement than the 'goodbye', shouldn't it"

"Of course it is, Chakotay. I just don't know how to explain to my crew that I, their captain, am pregnant. What will they think of me" She sat down beside him, running her hands through her auburn hair in frustration. "Oh, I can just hear all the rumors that will be flying around." She briefly imagined some crewmen whispering amongst themselves about just _how_ she could've gotten pregnant. She shook her head, as though to shake the thoughts away.

"You really shouldn't worry about what they'll think of you, Kathryn, because you already know how they'll think of you."

"Oh, and how's that? I'm the _Captain_, Chakotay! They'll think me irresponsible, they'll think I'm…"

"Not perfect" he raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Kathryn, you know in your heart that they will never stop respecting you just because of this. They know that everyone's not perfect. I am sure their opinion of you won't change for the worst. You've saved this crew so many times, how could we not respect you" She contemplated his words for a long moment until he spoke again. "It's not against the Prime Directive to be a normal, mistake-making human once and a while, Kathryn."

"Besides" he continued"everyone in this crew is already like your children. What difference will one more make" He smiled warmly at her, dimples at full. Her insides melted and her worries faded just a little. She sat back down next to him.

"What would I do without you, Chakotay"

"Well, without me, you'd probably never sleep when the Doctor tells you that you need to, seldom eat because you're too immersed in work, and you'd still be drinking loads of coffee."

"It was more a rhetorical question, but thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it." He folded his hands and then his expression became more serious. "So when _are_ you going to tell the crew"

"As soon as possible…"

"And how soon is that" He raised his eyebrow again, knowing she was still trying to avoid the announcement she knew she had to make.

"I have some reports to finish" She started"and I need to see how Engineering is doing because B'lanna said they were having trouble with the warp core yesterday, and I need to finish sending this week's duty assignments to all the heads of departments"

"I'll take care of it."

"Excuse me"

"I said, that I can take care of it all."

"No, really, it's fine, I can do it."

"No, you can't." he said, sternly, not letting her respond. "I was just going to Engineering anyway after I helped out with these reports." He smiled again, and her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Oh alright. I suppose I can do it now. It'll be better than putting it off." He nodded. She nodded back. They waited for a whole minute.

"Don't you have to get down to Engineering" She asked, impatiently.

"I think I'll wait until you make the announcement." He smiled evilly at her, knowing she couldn't escape. She gave him a venomous look and then raised her hand to tap her COM badge. She glanced at him, with fear in her eyes before she dared to touch it. He reached over the sofa and gave her other hand a reassuring squeeze. She tapped her badge.

"All hands, this is the Captain speaking. I know it is short notice, but I would like it very much if all of you could come to Neelix's party in the mess hall this evening. I… I have a special announcement I need to make, and I would like it very much if everyone on board would attend. Janeway out." She sighed and then looked at Chakotay.

"I couldn't do it, Chakotay! Not over the COM system… I thought it was too impersonal. This is a somewhat personal announcement, and I want to see to see them. It will make it easier."

"You mean, you want to see the surprised looks on all the women's faces, and all the disappointed looks on the men's faces." He winked suggestively.

"Be quite, Commander. You don't talk to the Captain that way." She swatted his shoulder teasingly.

"But you know it's true, Kathryn."

"Well yes, you're right…" The smile melted from her face suddenly. "I just hope I have the will to do it when the time comes tonight."

"You will."

"I will"

"Of course… after two glasses of Neelix's Talaxian ale, you'll do anything." She punched him again. "I was just kidding" He held his hands up defensively.

"I hope so. Now return to duty before I throw you in the Brig, _Commander._"

He stood and mocked a salute. "Aye, aye, Captain."

"What _would _I do without you, Chakotay" she whispered after he had gone, hoping she really would go through with her plan. She was still worried about what the crew would think of her, but she took Chakotay's reassuring words to heart. They had been through a lot together- her and her crew. They'd never faltered from her command before… all she could do was hope. And of course plan how she wasn't going to laugh at all the shocked expressions she knew she was going to receive. She smiled.


	9. The Announcement Is made

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager, nor do I own the characters, Paramount does. I can dream though. -Linwe**

Kathryn checked her reflection in her bedroom mirror. She had elegantly braided her hair in a long ponytail and had thrown it over her shoulder. She was dressed in a short, almost casual, black dress. She had suddenly taken an immense liking to the colour black, wearing it whenever she was off duty as well as on duty. It hid her ever-growing abdomen quite well and had probably saved her from some very awkward questions in the past weeks. She was awakened from her thoughts at the sound of her door chime. It must be Chakotay, because he was picking her up for Neelix's party, and it was about to start.

Walking to the door, she straightened her dress and composed herself. "Come in," she said. Chakotay walked in with something hidden behind his back.

"Hello, madam," he said suavely and pulled a white rose out from behind his back. "You look lovely this evening." He said, handing it to her.

"Why thank you," she said graciously, playing along. "You look very nice yourself, sir." He was wearing black slacks and a white silky shirt revealing just enough of his toned chest to make her shiver. He nodded suavely and then held out his arm.

"Care to join me for the party?" She smiled took it gladly.

"Why yes, I'd love to." It didn't even take another minute for them to start laughing. "What was that?" Kathryn asked, back to normal.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He chuckled as they made their way toward the turbolift. They stepped on and suddenly Kathryn felt nervous. Chakotay, as if sensing her anxiety spoke. "Kathryn, are you all right about your announcement tonight? I'll be right there with you, and you shouldn't worry." He reached over and took her hand reassuringly. "You know they love you, Kathryn, and they will be _thrilled._" He looked up though, as if thinking about what he just said. "Actually, all those young men will be quite disappointed after they find out you've been knocked up-"

"Chakotay!" She was outraged, taking her hand from his.

"I was joking, Kathryn! Calm down! Really though, I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you feel less nervous." They stood in awkward silence for a moment as the turbolift whooshed down deck after deck. "But you know it's true. They will be disappointed, Kathryn." He raised an eyebrow in mock-seriousness.

"I guess you're right," she smiled. "I am said to be irresistible." She said, laughing with him.

"And I apologize for snapping at you, it's these damn hormones. Also, every part of my body seems to ache for no apparent reason." The lift whooshed to a stop.

"Here we are. The mess hall." He said.

"Yes." She hadn't moved.

"Yes." He looked around, vaguely. "Uh, Kathryn, are we ever going to leave this turbolift?" He asked after two minutes.

"I can't go out there," her face was etched with worry.

"Don't worry, I told you, they will be immensely happy for you. They will not hate you. You can do it." She raised her eyebrow because he was talking to her as though she were a three-year-old. "I'm here for emotional support, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." She mumbled. "You know if they hate me, it's entirely your fault."

"Of course, now let's go."

"Well, alright. If you insist."

"I do, Kathryn." She took a calming breath and stepped toward him and the door. "But wait," he stopped her progress. "There's just one more thing before we go out there." She threw her hands in the air in disbelief.

"You spend all this time trying to make me leave the lift and now you stop me? I was getting somewhere!"

"There's just something I want to give you." She looked at him suspiciously. "It'll help you through the announcement."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"No."

"Do you trust me, Kathryn?"

"Of course."

"Then close your eyes." She hesitated, but gave in.

She felt him move closer to her and she could feel him right in front of her. The urge to open her eyes was great, but she resisted, still wondering what he was about to do. In an instant, the distance between them closed and his lips gently fell upon hers. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, but then she relaxed and enjoyed it as her eyes slipped closed once again. His arms encircled her waist and she drew a surprised breath at the feeling. Then it stopped. Kathryn opened her eyes and was looking into his eyes, still savoring the feel of being in his arms. They stood like that, gazing at each other for quite some time until Chakotay spoke.

"Well, we'd better get out there. They're going to wonder what happened to us."

"Yes." She said as they pulled awkwardly away from each other.

"So how do you feel about the announcement now?"

"Oh, aside from all my limbs aching, I feel like I could take on the Borg right now."

"Good, then let's go." She took his arm once more and they stepped out of the turbolift into the corridor leading into the Mess Hall.

Once they entered, they were greeted by an extremely chipper Neelix, and probably the whole crew. Kathryn was pleased that they had all come and was feeling more and more confident by the minute. Whenever she started to feel nervous, she remembered Chakotay's kiss, and that even if her crew hated her, she'd always have Chakotay.

After about an hour of fraternizing, and snacking, Kathryn felt she was ready to make her announcement. She picked up her spoon and hit it against her glass three times. Everyone's attention turned to her. She smiled nervously.

"I want to thank you all for coming, it means a great deal to me." She paused, almost shaking. Chakotay, who was beside her, gave her hand a squeeze, and she felt the strength to continue. "As you probably know, I wanted to make an announcement tonight regarding myself. It's a rather personal announcement, and it will probably effect all of us." She swallowed nervously, but continued in a strong voice. "In approximately five months, _Voyager_ is going to have a new baby on board." The looks of surprise on her crew's faces almost made her laugh. "I'm pregnant." The surprise turned to shock, and then to puzzlement, as she watched their reactions. What were they going to do?

And then, clear as a bell, the sound of a single person clapping could be heard throughout the Mess Hall. In a second it was joined by another person and another and another and another, until finally the whole crew was clapping for their captain. A single tear ran down Kathryn's face. It was a tear of pure joy.


	10. Father Figure

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own them. Nope. Not mine. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Zip. Zilch. Nada. You get the idea, right-Linwe**

"Power to the forward shields!" Barked Janeway as her ship was violently shaken by the Ion storm. It had just come out of nowhere, and it was huge. Sensors hadn't even picked it up.

"We're losing power!" Kim yelled to her as sparks flew from the console above his head.

"Reroute auxiliary power! Give me everything we've got! Take life support off line, dammit! If we don't have shields the hull will breach!"

"Compensating," reported Kim as the ship stopped shaking. "Life support is off line, every deck."

"We have casualties on decks 3 through 5." Said Chakotay, pressing some more buttons. "There is a hull breach on deck 16."

"Send repair teams, Commander," Janeway said, sinking into her chair, brushing some loose hair away from her face.

"Aye, Captain." He said, punching more buttons on his console.

From the main viewer, Janeway could see the storm finally move away from them. It had been close, too close. Not only that, but this was the third violent anomaly they had run into; each one almost destroying the ship. It seemed something in this particular region of space kept their sensors from detecting such anomalies, and Janeway had a rather nasty feeling that they were far from leaving.

"Harry, how long until you can get life support back on?"

"Just a minute or two, we'll be fine."

"Good. I'll be in my Ready-Room. Commander, you have the bridge." With that, she left. As she entered her office, Chakotay stared at her back, feeling that something was not quite right. After about a minute of careful pondering, he stood.

"Tuvok, you have the bridge," he said, walking toward her Ready-Room. Behind his back, Tom Paris could be seen waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Harry, who tried to suppress a laugh. They did that whenever Chakotay followed the Captain into her office (when Tuvok wasn't looking), especially because the rumors had been spreading like wildfire since the Delany sisters had seen the commanding officers walk to the Captain's quarters.

He entered swiftly at her "come in," and moved immediately toward her desk, but to his surprise she was seated on her couch.

"Do you need something, Chakotay?" she asked, setting down a padd.

"Actually no… but I felt like you might." He said, carefully. She looked down, thinking about how he seems to amazingly anticipate her every need.

"You _felt_ I might?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Well, yes. How exactly are you holding up?"

"I'm… fine. I've been better, but I'm well enough." She picked up the padd again, and pretended to be very interested in it; examining it carefully. He sat down beside her, his eyes never leaving her.

For a whole minute he sat there, looking at her, waiting, with her stubbornly busying herself with some ensign's report in her hand. When she could no longer pretend he wasn't there, she looked up, and sighed.

"Actually… I'm a little concerned."

"What about?"

"What do you think, Chakotay?" Her hands came to rest on her swollen abdomen. "I'm eight months pregnant with Q's child! I'm beginning to think of all these strange complications that could happen. I mean, I'm carrying a partly… omnipotent child! And hell, I'm not exactly getting any younger."

"Women older than you have had babies without any difficulties at all. I'm sure you'll be fine." He said softly while reached out and taking her hand comfortingly. She smiled at him, and was again glad for his never-ending supply of comfort.

"I sure hope so…" she looked away, as if concentrating very hard on gathering many thoughts. Chakotay gave her a thoughtful look, wondering what she was about to tell him. By the expression on her face, he could tell it was serious.

"Is there something else, Kathryn?" He asked, as if to egg her on.

"Yes. I've been thinking. I really don't want to raise a child in the Delta Quadrant, but I know we're not going to arrive home any time soon-I haven't a choice. So, Chakotay…well, when the baby arrives, I don't think I'll be able to give him or her my undivided attention. I have a whole starship and crew to look after, and I don't know if I can handle the responsibilities…"

"What exactly are you trying to say, Kathryn?" He asked curiously, eager to know just _what_ she was trying to tell him.

"Would you like to be his or her Godfather? Perhaps to act as a father figure since I'm almost certain they won't be seeing very much of him. And… do you think you could help me to raise him or her? I'm certainly no mother, and without a husband to help I don't think…" She paused, looking down. "You don't have to, though. I know how busy we all are, and-"

"Kathryn…" Chakotay said, genuinely touched by her offer. He'd always wanted a son or daughter, and Kathryn was (secretly of course) the only person he would like to raise a child with. "I'm honored! I'd love to." He said, beaming.

"Really?" She said, looking up, her bright blue eyes seeming to light up even more.

"Of course."

"Thank you… so much. You don't know how much this means to me." He saw tears welling up in her vibrant eyes as she reached out and hugged him.

"Your welcome. And like I said, Kathryn, I am truly honored." They pulled back, looking at each other, and smiling.

"Well, I'd better get back on the bridge." He said.

"And I'd better finish these reports." She agreed. He stood and moved toward the door.

"Remind me to program the Replicator System later, could you?" he asked.

"Why?" She was puzzled.

"I want Tom to be on a strict Leola-Root diet from now on."

"What did Mr. Paris do?"

"Let's just say, that his rumor mill is on fire and his betting pools are getting a bit out of hand." He smirked.

"Actually, Commander, I think I'll reprogram it myself. Right now." She said, evilly.

"Have fun." He said, leaving.

"Oh, I will." She smiled to herself as she made her way over to her desk to access the main computer. "No more rumors for you, Mr. Paris. Only Leola-Root Stews."


	11. Unexpected guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek Voyager or the characters. But I do own the story. My, these disclaimers have gotten tedious. -Linwe Ringeril Oh wait, no, I'm not done. Thanks to Doec for giving me an idea about the rough part of space.**

Kathryn walked slowly down the corridor to the Mess Hall. It was becoming difficult to even walk after eight and a half months of gaining weight because of her growing abdomen. Her feet hurt, too. As well as her back… her neck… and her shoulders. She groaned at the never-ending pain, but trudged on.

"What I wouldn't do for one of Chakotay's miraculous neck massages right about now." She whispered to herself as she continued her walk down the long corridor. She'd only been doing four-hour workdays, which Chakotay said was still too much for her. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right, and she couldn't continue working until this baby was born, and she was well again. Until the baby is born. She stopped walking, realizing just how alien the words sounded in her mind.

"Until the baby is born?" She whispered, and then laughed, as she continued walking. "I'd better get used to it," she thought, "Before I know it, he or she will be here." She smiled at the thought of holding her own son or daughter. She'd always thought about having children, yet she regretted that it had to have happened this way. But then she wondered, given the circumstances of being trapped in the Delta Quadrant, if she ever would have had children at all.

Suddenly stopping her walk, her hands rose to her stomach. Her eyes filled with tears. She'd felt a kick. It wasn't the first time, of course, but every time, it felt like a miracle, and she had to stop what she was doing and just savor it. Unless she was on the Bridge. It was amazing, life was. Snapping out of her musings, she cursed the hormones that made her so sentimental over everyday things, and continued her walk.

As she turned a corner, she came across two ensigns trying to repair a console on the wall that was smoking slightly. After she greeted and passed them, she grimaced. Her ship was nearly falling apart. Already supplies were dwindling, and on top of that, they seemed to be running into hostile aliens and everything from dangerous Ion storms to anomalies that could rip the ship in two. Every time they crossed a star system or solar system or region of space, there always seemed to be dangers waiting for them. Kathryn didn't know how long they could last, and with a baby on the way, the ship would be without a captain. Yes, Chakotay does a fine job standing in, but for how long? He couldn't deal with all these dangers with her on Maternity leave. Not to mention the crew's moral, which was already low. Also, Kathryn feared having to raise her child in such a hostile environment like the Delta Quadrant. But what could she do?

When she stepped into the Mess Hall, her eyes narrowed to a squint in the darkness. Why weren't the lights on? It was only mid-afternoon, Neelix couldn't be closing this early.

"Computer, lights." As the Mess Hall slowly lit up, Kathryn was met by a chorus of "Surprise!" Her eyes widened in surprise as the whole female population of the crew jumped out from behind tables, chairs, and the bar. B'lanna came forward and hugged Kathryn.

"W-what is all this?" Kathryn asked with a shaky voice. She was completely taken aback by all the people there waiting for her. As she looked around, she noticed that the Mess Hall was decorated from floor to ceiling with blue and pink streamers and balloons.

"Well, Captain, you _are_ almost due. We women figured we should throw you a baby shower!" The engineer said, beaming.

"Thank you all," Kathryn said, getting teary-eyed because she was so touched by her friends' kindness. "I don't really know what to say." She swiped away her tears. "All these decorations must've cost a fortune in replicator rations! We're so short on energy reserves as it is, how did you do it?"

"We all pitched in," said Samantha Wildmen, followed closely by Naomi.

"Is there really gonna be a baby, Captain?" Naomi exclaimed, hugging Kathryn.

"Yes, there is, Naomi, and once you're a little older, you'll be just the person to baby-sit."

"Oh, really? Thank you, Captain! You can count on me!" Naomi saluted Kathryn and everyone laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm.

"Come on now, let's all have some food Neelix so graciously prepared, even though he knew he couldn't come." B'lanna laughed as she led Kathryn and the others to the food table. "Are you hungry, Captain?"

"I'm famished, that's why I came to the Mess." She smiled again, half to herself. She was still amazed that the crew had taken the fact that she was carrying Q's baby quite well. Chakotay had told them of the circumstances during the yearly crew-wide briefing that had taken place two days after Neelix's party had. As they had suspected, rumors had started flying about _how_ she had gotten pregnant, and she and Chakotay had felt it was appropriate to tell them the truth. It amazed her how faithful they were to her, she never even heard a rumor of any crewmember doubting her after she had made the announcement.

"And don't forget the presents, Captain!" Naomi called, pointing to the immense pile of wrapped gifts waiting next to a chair.

"Oh, you _really_ shouldn't have," Kathryn said to them all.

"Don't worry about it, we owe you big time, Captain." B'lanna said.

"Thank you all." She smiled at the women and the grabbed a plate. "Now then, let's start this party."

"Party? Oh, you didn't tell me there was a party!" A pouting voice said from behind the women. They all turned around, surprised because the voice was a man's.

There stood Q, hands on his hips in a pouting sort of way, with an eyebrow raised, and a smirk on his face. Kathryn dropped her plate and clutched the table for support, staring Q in the face. Everything within her willed her not to fall, even though she was shaking violently. She willed herself not to cry out, even though she now faced the very person who had violated her. The very person who haunted her dreams and robbed her of any sleep for months. Here he stood, smirking. It almost made her sick. She wanted to hurt him, she wanted to make him suffer as much as he had made her suffer. She didn't know whether she wanted to run away or if she wanted to march up to him and rip that smirk right off his omnipotent face. She was torn between fear and hate, the hate burning stronger at the moment. He walked up to her, arms open.

"Kathy! How've ya been? And _why_ are you having a party without inviting _me_?" She just stared at him in the eyes, trying not to blink, trying not to give in to her fears, trying not to remember the dreams where he advanced on her just like this, and she was unable to stop him…

"Q, what are you doing here? Don't you have some other bipeds you want to torment?" B'lanna spat, probably thinking exactly what Kathryn was. Why _was_ he here? Why had he decided to come after all this time?

"Oh, I just came to say hello to my favourite bipeds, that's all, and when I heard there was a party, I just couldn't resist-" His eyes came to rest on Kathryn's middle. They darted from her face to her stomach, back and forth until he just blinked several times. "Why Kathy," he looked hurt, "who knocked you up?" She couldn't take it anymore.

"What the _hell_ are you doing on my ship, Q?" She yelled in what Naomi thought was the scariest voice she had ever heard the Captain speak in.

Naomi was puzzled by Q, she didn't know how he could just appear like he did, or why he was the baby's daddy. From her experience, mommies and daddies had always loved each other, but when she saw Q and Captain Janeway, she could tell they were far from loving each other. Q also scared her slightly because of how he was able to do things no other person she had ever met could do. He seemed to have some kind of magical powers

"Mommy?" Naomi whispered and tugged on her mother's hand. Her mother shushed her, and pushed her behind her legs to hide Q from her view. Naomi could tell there was something wrong here.

"Whatever do you mean, Kathy? I just wanted to pop in for a visit, that's all. Now tell me, what happened to you?" With fire blazing in her bright blue eyes, Kathryn stepped forward and slapped Q straight across the face. The blow had such force that a loud "snap" could be heard echoing through the room.

Naomi recoiled in fright. She had never seen the Captain so mad and upset looking. Nor had she seen her hit anybody before. She had to do something, and fast.

Stepping quickly behind the bar, Naomi sat beneath the countertop behind the bar and tapped her COM badge.

"Naomi to Commander Chakotay," she whispered in her smallest voice, lest someone should hear her.

"Chakotay here-"

"Shhhh! Commander! "

"Ok, Naomi," he whispered, "what's wrong?"

"I'm in the Mess Hall at the Captain's baby shower, and something bad happened!"

"What's wrong? Is the Captain alright!"

"It's the Q! He's here! Now! Captain Janeway hit him!"

"Q! I'm on my way." The COM link dropped, and Naomi peaked around the bar…

_HAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHOOOHEEEHARHAAAAR!_

_You get the idea._

_I hope everybody liked this chapter, sorry it took so long… very very busy, am I. And stressed as well…_

_Thanks again to Doec for the spiffy idea about being in a dangerous part of space. You'll see why later, but I can't write anymore for this chapter._

_Thanks for reading, I love you all!_

_-Linwe Ringeril_


	12. Shocking Revelation!

**Disclaimer: I DO own… ok, fine I don't own Star Trek Voyager OR the characters. But I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddlin' kids and that dog… -Linwe Ringeril**

Chakotay panted as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the corridor. After he and Tuvok had come off the turbolift, he's immediately started running, his phaser charged and ready in his right hand. He knew it would have little effect on someone like Q, but it was procedure to carry a weapon in the event of an intruder. Not only that, but he felt safer with it, and even if it couldn't inflict any damage, it would sure feel good to shoot Q with it because of what he had done to his captain. They turned the last corner and cautiously looked around it. No one was there. Chakotay nodded to Tuvok that it was all right.

With all his might, Chakotay took off running again and stormed into the Mess Hall, the doors barely swishing open in time.

"Freeze, Q!" He shouted at a surprised Q, who was approaching the Captain. Chakotay noticed a large red handprint on his left cheek. All the women looked at them but didn't move, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, great, Chuckles to the rescue! What _do_ you see in him, Kathy? I'll never figure it out!"

"Get away from the Captain, Q." B'lanna said, fists clenched like she was about to beat him to the ground. He held up his hands in a defensive sort of way.

"What do all you humans have against me? I know I'm not everyone's favourite fellow around here, but this? This is outrageous! No way to treat a guest! Didn't your mommies ever teach you manners?"

"Q, you are _no_ guest on my ship. Leave now." Kathryn was fuming, and still raging an emotional battle within herself.

"Not until you all tell me what's going on!" He pouted.

"I suggest you leave, Q." Chakotay spat, coming closer to him, his weapon ready.

"What are you going do, Chuckles, vaporize me?" He snapped his fingers and both Chakotay's and Tuvok's phasers turned into daisies and violets.

Naomi gasped in surprise. The Q had just turned guns in to flowers! She was completely amazed, and could only sit, frozen in her hiding spot, wondering what else he was going to do. Was he going to turn everyone in to flowers? She ran out from under the bar and hugged her mother's middle in fright. Her mother gasped in surprise but them put her arm around Naomi, telling her to stay quiet. She watched Q make his way over to the Captain.

"Come on, Kathy," He took her hands before she could react. "What do you say we ditch these bipeds and-"

Kathryn shut her eyes in fright when Q touched her. It was almost overwhelming. She briefly glimpsed him touching her and not letting go, like in her dreams, where she could do nothing to stop him. Opening her eyes, she tore her hands away.

"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me! Now, get the hell off- off-" She suddenly clutched her stomach in pain.

"Kathryn!" Chakotay dropped the flowers and ran to her side. Q did likewise. They both caught her just as she was about to collapse against the bar behind her. A chorus of gasps was heard among the women in the Mess. B'lanna ran to Kathryn's side as well.

Her eyes were closed, but tears were running down her cheeks. The two men lowered her gently to the floor. Chakotay was sitting on the floor, holding her in his arms, talking softly to her. She opened her eyes, which were shining and bright.

"Chakotay, I felt the baby… do something… when Q touched me… it hurts… I don't know-" She started crying in pain, and couldn't speak. Chakotay noticed her breathing was in strange gasps. He recognized the pattern, and gasped.

"Don't worry, Kathryn," he said quickly. "We need to get her to Sickbay! Something's happening with the baby-"

"Leave it to me, Chuckles!" Q said heroically. He crouched next to them and snapped his fingers. They were suddenly in Sickbay and Kathryn was in a hospital gown on the biobed.

"What happened, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, running out of his office. "Oh, it's Q. What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear! I just snapped us here." But the Doctor wasn't listening. As soon as he'd seen Kathryn on the biobed, he's sprung into action. He was presently scanning her with a tricorder. Chakotay was at her side, holding her hand.

"Chakotay…" She opened her eyes.

"Oh, Kathryn," he smiled and moved a strand of hair from her face.

"What's happening? I feel like-"

"She's going into labor!" The Doctor announced.

"What? But it's too early, isn't it?" She asked, while panting.

"Not according to your baby, Captain." He quickly brought over a medical tray and activated the arch over the biobed.

"Chakotay," she said, "I'm frightened, it's… too early, I-" Her face contorted in pain.

"Kathryn I'm here, it's alright. Just listen to the Doctor-" he was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash as he was nearly thrown to the ground. He tapped his combadge. "Report!"

"Commander, we are under attack-" Tuvok started.

"Again?"

"Report to the bridge immediately, if the Captain cannot. Tuvok out."

"But, no, I can't-" he looked at Kathryn who was crying out in pain. He couldn't leave her, not now!

"Chakotay, go! Now!" Kathryn screamed.

"No, I can't leave you!" He held her hand.

"I said go! That's an order!" Ship was shaken once more and the lights flickered.

"Chakotay, _Voyager_ needs you more than I do, now go!"

"Kathryn…"

"Now! Dammit! Go!"

"Captain, you need to start pushing-" The Doctor's voice was drained out as Chakotay headed for the door. He was about to pass Q, but stopped.

"Don't you ever dare do this to her, or anyone else, ever again, do you understand me?"

"What are you talking about Commander?" Chakotay studied his face for a second, and realized that he was actually sincere.

"You- you don't know?"

"Know, _what_ for Pete's sake!"

"But you raped her-"

"I didn't rape anybody, what are you talking about?" Q shouted. The ship shook again under their feet.

"Commander, please report to the bridge," Tuvok said urgently.

"I'm on my way, Tuvok."

"Do you mean to tell me that you think I raped Kathy?"

"Yes!"

"I did not!"

"I've seen the proof, Q, you can't deny it, Kathryn is about to have your son or daughter. I hope you're happy." Q's eyes turned about as wide as saucers and his mouth dropped open.

"But how?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Q thought for a split second.

"Oh my God- you're right, I remember! But I thought it hadn't worked!" Chakotay gave him an unreadable look and ran out of Sickbay as the ship shook again.

Q just stood, dumbstruck, looking on as Kathryn cried out in pain again. He couldn't believe it had worked. He couldn't believe he hadn't known before. He just couldn't believe it, but here was Kathryn, in labor. In a second, he'd grabbed a tricorder and was scanning Kathryn.

"What the hell are you doing, Q!" She screamed at him.

"Oh my God, Chuckles was right!" he closed the scanning device and took Kathryn's hand. "Why Kathy, I'm a daddy!"

"No kidding, bastard! And weren't you already a 'daddy?'"

"Well yes, but things with Junior really aren't going so well-"

"Why are you acting this way?"

"I- I didn't know you were pregnant-"

"Didn't know? Q… that's… ridiculous," she managed between breaths, "of course you knew-"

"No, Kathy… I didn't. Yes, I did attempt to reproduce with you, but all I did was touch your finger… I hadn't thought it had worked so I went on to ask that other Q."

"But why?" She cried out again, almost at the same time as the ship took another blow.

"I told you, because of the war, I needed to help my people somehow, and I thought that it was the best way-"

"Forget it. What's done is done. Now, will you help me, please? Kes is sick and I really need help." The Doctor interrupted. With another glance at Kathryn, Q let go of her hand and ran to help the Doctor deliver his child.


	13. A New Passenger Arrives

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Star Trek or the characters. But I had a dream about owning them once. Or maybe I didn't… -Linwe Ringeril**

"Fire!" Chakotay barked as Tuvok fired the phasers at the hostile alien ship.

"No effect, Commander, I recommend we use Photon Torpedoes"

"No, we can't afford to use them, we're running too low."

"How many _do_ we have?" Asked Tom Paris from the helm.

"Four." Reported the emotionless voice of Tuvok. She ship took another blow and sparks flew from Chakotay's panel, forcing him to jump away.

"We have hull breaches on decks three through five," Said Harry Kim. "Those decks have already suffered damage from the attack last week, we're not going to hold!"

"All right," said Chakotay finally. "Fire torpedoes, full spread. That should finish them." Chakotay watched from the main viewer as the torpedoes hit the large ship that was attacking them. He sighed in relief as he watched it suffer heavy damage and finally retreat. "Full damage report, Harry?"

"We have a leak in the Plasma Injectors in Jeffries Tube Alpha 1, and the hull breaches on decks three through seven. No, make that three through eight."

"Our Photon Torpedoes are spent, and Phaser Banks were damaged." Reported Tuvok.

"Warp Drive is down, and we're running on fumes. We'll need to find some Dilithium soon, or we'll be dead in the water." Tom Paris said gravely. "We have forward thrusters and impulse drive, but not for long."

"Harry, have teams attend to the hull breaches. Tuvok, see when you can get those Phaser Banks back, in this sector of space they seem to be as vital as Life Support." Chakotay ordered and then strode over to the helm next to Tom. "Tom, do a full-spectral scan for any planets with Dilithium deposits, and have Lieutenant Torres work with the Warp Drive." Tom nodded and left the Bridge for Engineering, setting the computer for a spectral-scan of the area. Tuvok analyzed the damage of the Phasers, and Harry contacted repair teams. For a moment, all was quiet until Chakotay couldn't bear to wait anymore.

"Harry, how's Sickbay?" Harry punched some buttons.

"It's fine, Commander… actually that's amazing! Everything around it was damaged, but it's untouched! I wonder how that happened?"

"I think I know."

"Well, Commander, honestly I don't think we're going to manage all these systems before we're attacked again or we hit some storm." Harry said, looking depressed. Suddenly, a thought came to Chakotay and he walked swiftly to the turbolift.

"Keep our best on it, Harry. I'll do what I can. If you need me, I'll be in Sickbay."

He took the turbolift four decks down to Sickbay, and strode down the corridor leading to it faster than he had ever strode in his life. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would come right out of his chest, and he noticed his hands shaking. If anything had happened to Kathryn or her child, he would never forgive himself.

"Kathryn!" He exclaimed when he ran into Sickbay. The Doctor, and much to his surprise, Q, was standing over her.

"Chakotay! You're here!" She managed to gasp.

"Captain, you're almost done, just keep pushing." The Doctor instructed.

"Come on, Kathy, you can do it!" Q encouraged. Chakotay ran past him to her side and took her hand.

"God damn it, Chakotay, I am **never** doing this again," she said in between pushes. "I'm so glad you came!"

"It's all right, Kathryn, I'm here to stay." He briefly looked down at his hand which she was mercilessly squeezing, but forgot the pain at the sound of a small infant's cries.

"We've got her!" The Doctor yelled triumphantly.

"Her?" asked Q.

"I have a daughter, Chakotay!" Was the last thing Kathryn said before falling back against the pillows, exhausted, and closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them again when the Doctor, having wrapped her in a blanket, brought her over. He handed her to Kathryn. Chakotay put his arm around Kathryn and gazed at the small baby in her arms.

"Oh, Kathryn, she's beautiful…" he breathed.

"Thank you, Chakotay, I" She was cut off by the sound of the ship shaking around them.

"No, not again!" Chakotay growled while tapping his COM badge. "Tuvok?"

"We're under attack Commander, apparently, our scans of the area were not accurate. The aliens have sent reinforcements. We did not detect them."

"Dammit, Tuvok, will they receive our hails?"

"Negative, Commander."

"I'm on my way." He groaned as the floor shook under them. The lights flickered. Before he left, he went to Q. "Q, can't you do something?"

"About what, Chuckles?"

"This ship is going to be torn apart if someone doesn't do something! And we can't repair it in time, will you help us?"

"How? What do you want me to do?"

"Repair, the whole ship, or give us weapons, or resources" Q snapped.

"Done."

"What?" Chakotay was surprised.

"Well you don't think I'd let Kathy or my child be harmed in any way, now do you?"

"Th-thank you, Q, I"

"Tuvok to Commander Chakotay. The enemy is retreating, we somehow regained all our power, weapons, shields, and all the damage seems to have repaired itself. Once we were at peak efficiency, the alien ships backed away. Do you have any idea as to how this happened?"

"Yes, Tuvok, but I'll explain at a briefing later." He said while looking over at Q who was admiring his child.

"Commander, how is the Captain?"

"She's had her baby, and it's a girl." He said smiling.

"Please tell the Captain, that I congratulate her."

"I will, Chakotay out." He said, smiling. Even Tuvok was getting into the spirit. If only he could himself. He couldn't stop worrying about another attack, or bad weather. This sector of space was so violent, and now they had a baby on board. He couldn't risk her safety, and he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her. A starship really wasn't a good place to raise so special a child. He watched Kathryn hand the baby to Q, who gingerly took her in his arms, smiling a genuine sort of smile that Chakotay had never seen on him.

"Kathy… she _is_ beautiful," Q said, touching the baby's cheek. "What shall we name her?" Kathryn stopped smiling and froze.

"Name her? Oh my God, I never thought about it! I mean I sort of thought about it, but I didn't really"

"How about ZrQbxkadf?" Everyone's mouth dropped open, including the Doctor.

"WHAT? Q, I was thinking about a human name… something people can pronounce…"

"Oh, all right, what did you have in mind then?"

"I was thinking… Molly."

"Molly?" Q asked. "Why?"

"Well, I once had a dog named Molly, but it's also Irish, which I am, and she is."

"But she's also Q, are you sure you don't want"

"I'm sure, Q."

"Can I at least pick her middle name?" He gave her the puppy-dog-eyed pleading look.

"Yes, you may." He'd succeeded in melting her. "Just make it something we can all pronounce."

"Sure thing, Kathy!" He looked toward the ceiling and then back down at Molly, seemingly thinking very hard. "Let's see… how about… no, that's not in your vocal range… or…no… I know! I have it! How about Rose?"

"Sounds good to me, Q. I actually like that name a lot." She smiled slightly.

"Oh, goody!" He said, enthusiastically.

"Alright, alright, party's over. The Captain needs her rest now." Intoned the Doctor. "I'll have to ask you all to leave." Before heading toward the door, Chakotay walked over to Kathryn, who was now holding Molly Rose in her arms, looking down at her tenderly.

"Kathryn, I have to say it again, she is so beautiful."

"Thanks, Chakotay, it means a lot." She said, beaming. He could see tears shining brightly in her eyes.

"Are you… comfortable with Q aboard? I mean, the shock of seeing him forced you into premature labor"

"I'll be fine. I'm spending the night here at least until the end of the week. The Doctor's not going to deactivate himself either, so I have a security guard I suppose. I still don't trust Q at all, and I'm rather confused. Why did he suddenly show up?"

"Honestly, I don't know, because he was genuinely surprised that were pregnant because of him. He _really_ didn't know, I could tell." She looked grimly down at Molly who was now fast asleep.

"Chakotay, I'm very worried. This part of space we're in spells disaster. We aren't going to last long, especially if Q decides to leave again. And yes, I know he's the only reason we survived our last battle. And that's all it isbattle after battle after ion storm, after subspace turbulence! We've never entered into such a hostile, yet vast region of space. What are we to do? If the sensors are correct and we could be in here for months, maybe even a year, then I'd hate to have to raise Molly in such desperate and dangerous conditions!"

"I… I don't know…" suddenly he was struck by a thought. "Actually… I might have an idea…"

"What?"

"Q."


	14. Afraid to Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters, just the story, and Molly. (Isn't that just the _best_ name you have ever heard in your _whole entire life_? I think it is!) -Linwe**

Chakotay walked shakily down the hall. He hadn't eaten for hours. Not since before Kathryn had gone into labor which was… he asked the computer the time… eight hours ago. It seemed only minutes to him. Nevertheless, he continued walking toward the Mess Hall feeling very starved. It had seen quite a bit of excitement over the past 24 hours, he thought. First almost every woman on board decorated it, and then they had the party, and then Q arrived, Kathryn went in to labor. Yes, that was more excitement than the Mess had ever seen in the almost three years of being the Delta Quadrant.

"So Neelix, what's for dinner?" he asked groggily. He also hadn't slept much even before the whole baby shower, and that was due to the constant attacks and problems _Voyager_ had been running into.

"Actually it's breakfast, Commander." Neelix said a bit too cheerily in his normal fashion. "Let me guess? You pulled an all-nighter with the Captain? How _is_ the baby? The Doctor won't let anyone see her yet!" Chakotay's eyebrows flew up in surprise. He hadn't said anything to any crewmen about the Captain or her baby. So naturally, the whole crew knew about it. He sighed. That was the problem on such small shipsnothing was a secret for long.

"Yes, Neelix. I am tired and quite famished. "So then what's for breakfast?"

"Leola Root pancakes!" Neelix said enthusiastically.

Chakotay groaned as he piled the repulsive food on his plate. He sat down at the far end of the Mess Hall where he and Kathryn usually sat together during meals and started sifting through the pile of pancakes. He wrinkled his nose at their putrid smell, but ate them nevertheless. Only because he was so hungry that he would eat anything at this point. When he was about halfway through the plate, he suddenly started as Q appeared next across from him at the table.

"Hello, Chuckles!" he exclaimed while beaming. "How's my least favourite human today?" Chakotay just looked up, quite fed up with Q's sense of humor. "Oh, I'm just kidding, Commander! You're not my _least _favourite human, just"

"What do you want" Chakotay stopped, remembering his plan. He couldn't believe that in his hunger he'd completely forgotten about Q. " Q…" he started, planning his words carefully. "You've obviously realized that _Voyager_ is in a very dangerous part of space…"

"Of course, I'm not blind! And I saved you all from those aliens… can't quite remember their name… what are you getting at?"

"Well, since you're omnipotent, Q, do you think you could… I don't know… snap us beyond this region of space?"

"Oh no! Of course I can't do that!"

"Why not, Q? Think of your child! The Delta Quadrant is no place to raise a baby, especially in this part of space, you can't argue with that."

"Oh, Chakotay, you're so simple-minded. I would if I could, you know. I mean, I'm not about to let my daughter be raised completely by you bipeds-"

"What do you mean? Are you saying you can't? Why not? I thought you Qs had unlimited control of space, matter and time!"

"Well, we do… but the continuum… well, they found out about Molly, and now they're watching me like a hawk… more than usual. What I'm saying is, they won't let me interfere with humanity any more than I already have." He gave a sincere sigh of frustration, looking at the tabletop.

"So you presented this idea to them already?" Chakotay stared him down.

"In a way. I explained that this region of space is very dangerous and I asked if I could help your ship in any way, but they'd hardly even listen. They just kept saying how I interfered too much already."

"But Q, can't you do something? _Anything?_ Couldn't you just give us a little push toward the end of this region of space? Push us half-way even?" He gave Q a pleading look. He was feeling more desperate by the moment. "You know as well as I that we won't survive here. You're our only way out!" Q was silent for a moment and then looked up at Chakotay.

"I'll… try to get something for you. But the continuum… after the war… They'll hardly listen to me. But I'll do my best." He stood from the table. "Send my regards to Kathy and my love to Molly. Toodooloo." He waved and was gone. Chakotay looked out the window at the stars. Even in this rough region of space, they held a certain hope for him. He hoped Q would be successful in his negotiations. The Q continuum, Chakotay knew, were supercilious, stubborn, omnipotent pains in the ass. But so was Q, so maybe he could reason with them. Even though Q was the self-righteous, annoying person he was, he loved Molly, and would do anything for her.

Chakotay stood and disposed of his plate, leaving the Mess Hall. Even if Q _could_ do something to get them clear of this region of space, there was still the challenge of raising Molly in such a hostile environment. The Delta Quadrant was truly no place to raise a child. He walked down the corridor and passed Samantha Wildman. Then there was Naomi. She was the first child, and so far the only child, to be born on _Voyager_. She'd survived this far, growing into an intelligent young girl, even without a father on board. If Q succeeded in sending them clear of this hostile region, Chakotay was sure they could probably manage to raise Molly just as Samantha had raised Naomi. But then Samantha Wildman wasn't the captain of the ship, therefore having lots of free time to spend with Naomi. Chakotay continued walking, not really looking where he was going, because he was too consumed in thought. That was why he was there though, wasn't it? He'd agreed to help Kathryn raise Molly because she wouldn't always have time to be with her. We'll get through this, he thought. It will all turn out well in the end, I'm sure of it. Without realizing it, he walked in to Sickbay. He looked around, surprised his feet had taken him automatically here.

"Hello, Commander." The Doctor emerged from his office. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Uh, no thanks, Doctor. I came to see Kathryn."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but she's resting."

"No I'm not." Chakotay turned around to see Kathryn, awake, sitting up in the biobed.

"Captain, you really should be resting!" The Doctor said, annoyed.

"Resting just makes me feel worse." At the disapproving look from the Doctor she sighed. "It's not like I'm about to go run a race, I just don't feel like sleeping, Doctor." She looked at him pointedly after a moment, as if silently asking him to leave.

"Well," he started, obviously getting the message. "I'll be in my office if you need me." He turned and walked into his office. Kathryn immediately turned her attention to Chakotay.

"So?" She asked. Chakotay sighed.

"Q said he'd try to do something, but he also said"

"_Try_?" She snapped. "Is that all he intends to do? I wish he weren't so damned stubborn! Why can't he just help us? I don't see a reason"

"Kathryn," Chakotay said, after walking up to her bed and taking her hands. "It's actually a long story. The continuum won't allow him to interfere anymore with humanity." Kathryn's eyebrows shot up. "Well, it _is_ about time they realized all he does." She said angrily.

"But I have some good news. He first flat out refused to do anything because he wanted to save himself from the wrath of the continuum, but I changed his mind after pleading a bit. And of course reminding him that Molly's safety was involved in all this." He stopped to look at Kathryn, who was gazing sadly at Molly in her medical cradle. He cupped her cheek with his hand, forcing her to look back at him. Then he tilted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. He could see tears glistening in her blue orbs that he had come to dream about far too often.

"Kathryn… he loves her. Don't worry, I know in my heart that he will not let anything happen to her."

"Are you really sure, Chakotay?" She said, his hand falling away from her chin as she looked again at Molly. "It's Q we're talking about… do you really know what he feels? I don't even sometimes, and I just feel torn between whether to trust him, or not." She looked back at Chakotay and said in a low voice, "I also thought I saw love in his eyes when he looked at Molly and said she was beautiful. But can Q's really love?"

"I think they can, Kathryn." He took her hands again. "And we can't lose hope. We will get through this together, even if Q decides not to risk his own skin to help."

"I hope you're right, but I still feel afraid to hope at all." He looked on as she dissolved into tears, probably from exhaustion and stress. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her, telling her everything was going to be all right, while wishing Q would return with any kind of news.


	15. Tried My Best

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek _Voyager _or the characters, just Molly and the story. -Linwe**

"Please!" Q pleaded before the continuum.

"No Q, we told you! You've interfered too much already. We won't allow you to-"

"No, please, you must understand! She's my daughter! If I don't help them in some way, she's going to die! She may be part Q, but she's also part human, and you know how weak humans are! Please I beg you! I'll… I'll… do anything! Anything at all! Just please tell me you can save her! She was only born yesterday, and I haven't even spent any time with her. If you won't allow me to do anything, then she _will _die!" he repeated. "The region of space they're in… well you know the one. It's too dangerous for those bipeds to live in much less raise such a special child-" He stopped, not really knowing what else to say. He'd told them that he loved her, and he thought that would be enough to sway them from their argument, but they seemed unmoved, not believing him. "Anything… I'll do anything… anything."

The continuum, above him in their purple robes of superiority, seemed to be considering his request. He felt a ray of hope in his omnipotent heart. Being Q meant living forever, and all these decades, he'd felt as though he really didn't have anything specific to live for, except causing trouble. But now, as he fought for the future of his daughter, he felt as though he finally had a purpose. For once, he was putting himself aside for someone else he loved. He was being truly selfless, and that was something he could never say he'd done before. His intent was pure, as it had never before been, and he felt like he would gladly be blasted into oblivion if it meant saving his daughter. Anything… he truly would do _anything_ at this point for her.

"Alright, Q. We have made a decision." In his musings, he had almost completely forgotten the continuum that was sitting right in front of him, their heads together in discussion. "You may do _something_ to help your daughter." His heart leapt in ecstasy. "After hearing your argument and deciding that your love was pure, we have ruled-" so they were testing me, he thought. They _decided_ that I loved her, how horrible if they hadn't… "That you will be have access to a wormhole."

"Wormhole?" he asked, confused. What could a wormhole do for Molly?

"Yes, wormhole, Q. If you really love your daughter, like you say you do, then you will let her go. We will you allow access to this wormhole in the far sector of the region _Voyager_ is in and you are to send her through. The wormhole leads to the Alpha Quadrant, Q, where this human calls home."

"So…so what re you saying? That I send _Voyager_ through this wormhole to save Molly?"

"No, Q. That would be interfering too much with humanity. Plus, this wormhole is only large enough for a small shuttle, not a large ship like _Voyager_. You're fighting for your daughter, are you not? This can save her and only her, from not only destruction in the hostile region of space they're in, but also a future in the Delta Quadrant."

"You would do that for me?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes. You're argument is sincere, as is your intent. This will not affect humanity as much as anything else you might do."

"Thank you! I… I…"

"We're not finished, Q."

"Oh…"

"There are some things you must know and terms you must agree to before you go through with this though."

"Of course, anything." He nodded resolutely.

"Item one. There is something you must know about the wormhole. It is not an ordinary one, for if it were, I wouldn't be offering it to you."

"What's so different about it?" he asked, starting to get concerned.

"It is a wormhole that was created by an alien species decades ago. This species, after using the wormhole, left the Quadrant. Where they went, we don't keep records of. But this wormhole, Q, can not only travel through space, but time as well."

"Time?" he asked frantically. "What are you implying?"

"If your daughter goes through this wormhole, she will end up in either…" the Q thought for a moment, "the late twentieth century, or beginning of the twenty first." Q looked shocked. "You see, this wormhole only appears certain times of the year, and when it does it always leads to a different time. It is, however, easy for us to calculate it and determine when it will lead to next."

"But-"

"Q, this is all we will offer you. And item two. You cannot visit your daughter because it could have disastrous effects on the timeline."

"But why go to all this trouble? Why can't I just snap them out of the dangerous region of space and be done with it?" He asked, still confused and a bit angry.

"This is all we will offer, as I said. You may think of it as your consequence for interfering as much as you did." He looked down, cursing himself for starting this at all… but then if he hadn't, he wouldn't have Molly. He knew that having a daughter in any timeline was better than having a dead one or not having one at all to begin with.

"Think about it, Q. Choose wisely. Don't be selfish." With that, they snapped Q out of the continuum.

"What do you think, Chakotay?" Tom Paris asked.

"I really don't know, Tom." Chakotay said, putting down his drink on the table, looking around. The Mess Hall was practically deserted. Everyone had seemed to keep to their quarters for dinner, which was unusual.

"Well, I think everyone is so busy spreading the good news about the captain that they all missed dinner." Tom said cheerfully, looking around at the deserted room. His attempt to lighten the mood had absolutely no effect on the distraught commander.

"Seriously, Tom, do you think we can even trust Q? He sounded sincere, and he seemed like he'd do anything for his daughter, but do you think at the last minute his selfishness will get in the way-" Chakotay was suddenly cut off because Q had appeared next to their table.

"Talking about me, Chuckles?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. Chakotay completely ignored him.

"So?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, after much… negotiation with the continuum, they gave me permission to do _something_, though I'm not sure you're going to enjoy in very much."

"I don't care, Q, anything is better than nothing at this point!" he said, standing up. "Let's go see Kathryn, she should hear about this the same time I do." He said, starting to head for the doors, followed closely by Tom.

"No need, Commander." Q said, snapping his fingers. A second later, the threesome was in Sickbay.

Chakotay strode over to Kathryn's bed, where she was sleeping soundly. Chakotay hesitated, observing how peaceful Kathryn looked. Her auburn hair was falling free over her shoulder and the pillows, her hands were folded gracefully on her stomach and her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She never looked this peaceful when she was awake, he thought to himself.

"I'd _hate_ to intrude on your little 'moment,' Chakotay, but we need to get down to business! All the dangers out there won't wait for Kathy to wake up, you know!" He said, with a tone of warning in his voice.

"Fine, Q, she just looks so peaceful…" he shrugged and gently shook her shoulder. "Kathryn, Kathryn, Q's back." She opened her eyes, squinting under the bright Sickbay lights, and raised a hand to her forehead. She sat up and looked around.

"What's the news, Q?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, Kathy, you must keep in mind, before I begin, that I tried my best for Molly." He said, coming up to her bed, looking at her in the eyes. Although the continuum was extremely hard to reason with, they allowed me to do something… but you may not like it. But it's all I can do for her, and again, I tried my best…"


	16. Decisions and Resolutions

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek Voyager or the characters, just Molly and the story. -Linwe**

_To my most gracious reviewers, before I begin:_

_Doec: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I always look forward to your comments, so keep them coming. Go Q! I thought really hard about the Q continuum and how to portray them, glad you liked it!_

_FREAKY CHICK: Cool name. Bet I'm freakier though. Don't know about your happy ending, because it isn't going to end soon! Or at least, I don't think it will. You'll see, all will be revealed in time!_

_Buffynick: Oh, you'll hear the next words out of his slimy mouth, and they probably will be words of pain when he hears what she has to say to his situation…_

_Krazy-Kat-Krueger1428: I'm glad you're eager to read more! I'm eager to write more!_

_Mad-as-Hell: I'm in the process of "thickening" the plot, as I type this. You'll see. And I'm not trying to be mean::pouts: lol. This chapter may be a bit longer…_

_Stoko: yeah, stupid continuum. I didn't know they didn't keep records. My mistake! Well, my friend, all I can say is that all will be revealed in time… the continuum works in mysterious (if not absurd) ways… Oh, and forgive me, but I'm using your term about making Q "jump through hoops." It was extremely well phrased, and you get all the credit for it. Lol! But it was a very good line!_

_Starbuck223: thanks for the feedback, I'll probably cry when I write it!_

_Thanks again, all you lovely people! I'm really glad people like this story! Now to chapter 16…_

"So, yes… she'd be safe there… in the Alpha Quadrant… away from all the fighting and hostility…" As Q spoke he felt as if he might burst into flames under Kathryn's death glare. "…of the Delta Quadrant… so she'd be saved from this region of space as well as a lifetime or more of living billions of light-years away from home on this ship…" No one in the room responded. "What do you think, Kathy?" She didn't move, looking furious and confused.

"What do I think?" She said in a menacingly low voice. "What do I _think_? Q! I think this is absolutely the most absurd proposition I have ever heard in my entire life! Tell me this is a joke! Please tell me this is a joke!"

"It-" he started but didn't get the chance to finish.

"Wait, why would you _joke_ at a time like this? If you haven't noticed, all our lives could be at stake, including your daughter!

"_Tuvok to Commander Chakotay. Our sensors have detected more alien ships approaching on the operational long-range scans_." Tuvok's voice over the COM announced in his usual calm monotone. Kathryn's eyes narrowed as she looked at Q.

"Thank you, Tuvok." Chakotay said. "I'll report to the bridge as soon as I can. How long until they're in range?"

"_Approximately four hours, Commander. We seem to have limited options in our particular position. We are in range of a nebula, but it seems to contain unstable antimatter that would undoubtedly result in destroying the ship. In all other directions, alien ships are closing in. What do you propose we do_?"

Chakotay looked at Kathryn for a moment. Their eyes met and he seemed to have received some sort of directions from her in that one glance. The others in the room silently marveled at their ability to do such a thing, but didn't comment, gazing on silently instead. Q pretended to be indifferent and looked at his shoes. Chakotay finally gave a slight nod to Kathryn as though saying he understood, and tapped his COM badge.

"Lay low for now. Don't use any powerful systems. If we can't get away from them, then maybe we could make ourselves inconspicuous to their sensors. Chakotay out." His eyes met with Kathryn's once more. They were running out of options and this whole Q mess was starting to take a toll on Kathryn more than she's like to admit. Frustration was more than evident as she glared around the room, her mind searching for options, her expression altogether very grim.

"At least some of the sensors are working!" The Doctor piped up out of nowhere, trying to lighten the heavy cloud of tension in the room. Janeway shot him a look of annoyance, to which he retreated into his office in response. She looked as though she was about to explode.

"It'll never work. They'll still detect your faint ion trail." Said Q, his arms folded, as though bored, his gaze ever on the floor, yet evidently avoiding Kathryn's eyes.

Kathryn felt like throwing him out of the nearest airlock, but with all her self-control, successfully fought off the urge and approached him, steadily, silently. He finally looked up from the floor, and then down again at her, trying to seem imposing and confident, though he was starting to feel desperate with each passing minute. So she stood, all of her five fee, four inches, clad in a wrinkled, blue Sickbay gown, her auburn hair tied back, but falling in her face in a stringy mess, and still looked more frightening than the six-foot Q in her fury.

"I need answers, Q, and I need them _now_. Why is the continuum making you jump through all these hoops? Why can't they just let you snap us out of here? _What_ is going on?" She yelled at him.

"Well, Kathy, this is all the continuum offered me, I couldn't refuse! Isn't having a daughter in… any time period better than not having one at all?"

"Of course it is! But I just don't understand! It makes no sense, Q. Didn't you ask them why they're doing this?" her hands were firmly on her hips as she tried to stare him down, her piercing orbs of ice blue sharp as daggers.

"Well, yes, I did…" he paused, afraid to go on. "They said it was my… consequence for interfering too much with humanity."

"But wouldn't going as far as sending someone _back in time_ be changing humanity and the timeline just a _little_ more than saving my ship? This is crazy, and it doesn't make any sense, Q! Where's the all-knowing continuum's logic?"

"It seems they let their justice system overrule their logic at times." Said Chakotay, arms folded across his firm chest, a thoughtful look on his features.

"Obviously." Said Janeway venomously, still glaring at Q.

"_Commander-_" Tuvok's voice said over the COM again. Kathryn's gaze softened as she looked over at Chakotay. He smiled briefly.

"I'm on my way, Tuvok, don't worry. Well, I'd better report to the Bridge. If you need anything, Kathryn… or if you come up with any alternative solution to our problem," he turned to Q. "Don't hesitate to call." With that, he strode out of Sickbay, making for the Bridge.

"Q?" she asked, waiting.

"Hmm?" he seemed to snap out of some unknown musings of his own.

"Do you propose any solution to our immediate problem?"

"I really don't know, Kathy. If I try anything other than what the continuum gave me permission for… that could endanger both Molly and your ship."

"I mean, Q, do you have any ideas about how to escape the alien ships closing on all sides but one?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that!" Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Well I have an idea…"

"What? You've had an idea all this time?" she was quite outraged again.

"No, no, Kathy, don't get all worked up. I just thought of it." Without waiting for her to respond, her strode over to a panel on the wall, and accessed the main computer. "Take a look, Kathy." In front of her on the slightly luminescent screen, was a charted map of the nebula off their port bow.

"The nebula… but Q, it contains unstable antimatter that will surely destroy-"

"No, Kathy it won't. Well, at least not the part that I plan to bring us through. Your miniscule starship may get beaten up a bit, but it's nothing she hasn't seen before." He ignored the look of fear on her face, and punched a few buttons. Suddenly, a small snake of a path was evidently shown winding its way through the nebula like a great river winds through a map of a continent. "Once through, we will be able to reach our wormhole in about three hours."

"A path through… but how, Q? Our sensors couldn't penetrate beyond the initial cloud of antimatter. How did you acquire this information?" Her voice was soft with amazement as she gazed upon the charted map through the nebula. Q silently marveled at the brightness of her blue eyes but didn't complement her, feeling it wasn't exactly the time for such things.

"I'm Q." He said matter-of-factly, trying to sound impressive as well.

"Well, Q, I really don't give a damn about how you acquired this information." She said, still studying the map before her, her voice sounding hopeful for the first time in quite a while. "Is there any way we can reinforce our shields to withstand this "beating" you mentioned?"

"As a matter of fact, Kathy, there is. I'll send some shield modifications down to your little minions in Engineering, and they can get right on it."

"Good." She nodded, and then turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back. "Q?"

"Yes?" he said, looking up from a padd he had snapped into his hand where he was punching the shield modifications.

"Thank you… for this, I suppose. I… well I don't know if _Voyager_ is going to survive this-" He was by her side in a second, to her utter surprise.

"Kathy, no one's going to die if we can get through this nebula. It will not only bring us to the wormhole, but the ships pursuing you won't be able to chart it or go around. You'll be out of the woods… at least for a while anyway. This region of space is very large. But it's all I can do for you and Molly…" the thought suddenly occurred to him that Kathryn hadn't ever said what she wanted him to do about the wormhole. She'd simply stood by while he explained his plan to get to it, but she hadn't exactly said yea to nay to it.

Her ice blue eyes were on the floor suddenly, not looking at him, as though the thought had come to her as well.

"Kathy, what exactly do you want to do about Molly?"

"I told you, Q, it's absurd! The whole wormhole business, it's just ludicrous-"

"Yes, it is." He said quickly. "But, Kathy, if you don't agree to let Molly go, I can't even lead you through the wormhole, because the whole point of it was to get Molly through. The continuum's obviously watching my every move." He had suddenly leaned down next to her ear, eyes on the ceiling, searching for the hidden observers. "Think about it, Kathy, it's a win-win situation. You'll not only keep your crew safe for a little longer, but Molly will be safe and sound on Earth."

"In the late twentieth century! That's not very safe, especially for Earth." She stared at him, thinking it through, feeling her head start to pound behind her eyes. She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the pain.

But nothing could ease the pain. Well, maybe in her cranium, but not in her heart. There was only one choice. Only one thing she could do for her crew and her daughter. She'd have to give her up. That was it.

**To Be Continued…**

_Author's note: Ok, I didn't really want to end it here, but I found that it was a good stopping point. The next chapter will probably include how Molly gets to the late 20th century. I've trying to thicken the plot a bit, and I'm sorry to those who are disappointed by my dragging out Janeway's pregnancy. I'm not nearly done, and I hope everybody liked this chapter, I've been working on it for a while. There is more to come. I should probably change the summary, too. Sorry I'm bitter. I'm just having writer's block again._


	17. Through the Nebula

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters, just Molly and the story.**

Kathryn Janeway sat in her dark quarters. Not one speck of light shown in the room, save the small light that came from the stars as they rushed by her window. It was completely still and silent except for her breathing.

Despite the newborn baby she was holding close in her arms, she felt lonely and depressed. She looked down at Molly. _How can I let her go?_ She asked herself, tears starting to blur the face of her sleeping daughter. _She isn't safe here_. Another voice said just as loudly. _You're doing the right thing…_

"Then why the hell does doing the right thing feel so wrong? Why the hell does doing the right thing have to be so painful?" She whispered, feeling frustrated and unsettled. Molly shifted in her arms. Her small hand tried to find its way to her mouth, but she missed, instead hitting her nose. However, she slept on.

_This isn't like me to second-guess myself. I'm always so sure, stubbornly so even… I know this is right for Molly. I know it will keep her away from harm and a life of danger, but why must it be like this?_ Her thoughts churned like mists within her mind, fighting with each other. Half of her felt extremely grateful that her daughter would be spared the remote, dangerous existence in the Delta Quadrant. But she had loved Molly the minute she laid eyes on her… The other half of her was screaming in protest against her own decision. Never before had she given in so easily to something like this, it just wasn't her nature. She was a steadfast fighter at heart, but the thought of Molly's safety had softened her heart and let her give in.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Even though it was right, it felt as though a dagger were piercing her heart. The sweet baby that she had instantly loved would soon be gone. Not only to another place very far away, but to another time frame altogether. She didn't know if she could bear it.

Suddenly, someone rang the chime at her door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Come in." she croaked, her voice shot from crying. Not to her surprise, Chakotay entered. He'd been visiting a lot in the past two hours; probably to see if she needed comfort, because he knew her too well. He could tell she was suffering inside, and if she ever needed his comfort, it was now.

"Kathryn, I finally have some good news to report. Engineering has completely modified the shields according to Q's specifications. He says they should hold against the residual radiation and antimatter in the nebula. Although the region we're passing through isn't very rough, we've never been through one like this before." She didn't answer, so he went on. "I'm sure we'll get through all right. _Voyager's_ endured more than a measly nebula with some unstable antimatter before." Still, she said nothing. In the small amount of light, he saw tears glistening on her pale face.

"Kathryn? How are you holding up?"

"Fine." She said quickly, automatically. He sat beside her on her couch, obviously knowing she was lying to him. In the past two hours, during his visits, she had been quiet, pensive, and somewhat reserved. She hadn't laughed, smiled, or really said anything to him of a remotely personal matter. It had been all business-- talk of their progress with the shields or of the rate at which the alien ships were approaching. He knew she had not been fine during any of his brief visits, so how could she be now?

"Kathryn… I know I've been checking on you every half hour or so, but you're not fine." He raised her chin with his hand and then cupped her cheek, so she was looking at him. He was startled at how bright her piercing blue eyes were when wet with tears, especially with the soft silver glow of the stars reflecting off them.

"Chakotay, " she said finally. "It's been more like every fifteen minutes you're checking on me. And how could I be fine?" she looked down at Molly. "Chakotay, in two hours or so, I have to give up my own daughter. I have to send her millions of light-years away to a planet, and to top that off, she's going to be thee-hundred years in the past! I don't think I'm ever going to see her again, and I love her more than I've ever loved anything in my whole life…" The tears started to flow in unchecked rivers down her face. He put a supportive arm around her shaking shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Kathryn, though it may be no consolation, you made the right decision for Molly. You're doing her the biggest favour anyone's ever going to do her. You were strong and selfless enough to make the right decision. I don't think I could've gotten past my own petty selfishness… but you, Kathryn, did. You were able to look beyond your own nose to her future and see that it would be much safer and brighter on Earth."

"I know you're right, Chakotay. I know I've done what's best for her… and that helps. But it won't help me handle the pain at all. I'll live though, I suppose. At least I'm certain she will. But thank you, I needed to hear it from someone else just to make sure I wasn't being self-righteous."

"Kathryn, don't talk like that." He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his hand. "You're doing the right thing. And don't worry, I'll help you get through the pain. I want you to know that I'm always here for you, and we've gotten through almost everything together." When he smiled reassuringly at her she couldn't help but return it.

"Of course. I know it's right, and I know it's the best thing I can do for her." She looked down at Molly, who was still sleeping peacefully, and then slowly rose, walking to her window.

After a moment, Chakotay came to stand beside her, wondering what the thoughts going through her head must be like as she watched the stars streak by. To his surprise, however, he found that she was looking down at Molly, rather than the stars, as though she were trying to memorize her daughter's face.

Though they had talked it out a bit, he still saw a deep anguish in her eyes as she looked down at Molly. He could imagine some things she must be thinking, though. Doing the right thing, unfortunately, does not at all always have a happy ending. He knew she wasn't deserving of the pain giving away her daughter would cause her, but then he thought something else. She wasn't at all deserving of Q's violation, either. But then again, it seemed that good had come from bad. Kathryn loved her daughter more than anything, and though it pained Chakotay greatly to admit it, Molly wouldn't have happened without Q. And then there it was --the good. Perhaps the pain of sending Molly to Earth would result in something good. He could only hope.

For minutes they stood in silence. Kathryn never took her eyes off her daughter's face and Chakotay never took his off Kathryn's face. He wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but knowing these were her last hours with her only daughter, he decided to take his leave.

"I'll see you in two hours." He said, giving her one last reassuring pat on the shoulder and walking toward the doors. However, before he reached them, she spoke.

"Chakotay?"

"Yes?"

"If you need me in the Captain's chair… don't hesitate to call." He smiled. She was always so committed to her crew.

"Kathryn, we're in for a bumpy ride, but we'll get through. We'll call you once we're clear of the nebula."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kathryn." And then he left, the doors swishing shut behind him.

* * *

"Report!" Chakotay snapped in his most Captain-like voice when he stepped onto the Bridge.

"We are approximately one hundred kilometers into the nebula and counting." Tuvok stated from Tactical.

"Now it's going to get bumpy." Tom Paris commented from the helm. And he was absolutely correct.

Not a minute after he had said that, the ship started to shake quite violently and Chakotay was forced to Red Alert.

"B'lanna?" Chakotay asked over the COM system. "How are those shields coming?"

"_Give me a minute…_" she started.

"We don't have a minute, Lieutenant!" he said as he was almost shaken from his seat.

"The hull is breaching, Commander." Tuvok reported, calm as ever.

"_All right… we've got them. They're charged and operational… now!_"

"Thank you, Lieutenant." The ship finally stopped be violently shaken about and was now only vibrating a bit more than usual. Chakotay wiped the sweat from his brow.

"The hull appears to be stable. There are minor fractures on decks eight through ten. Shall I send repair teams?" he asked, to which Chakotay merely nodded.

"How long until we're through, Harry?" Chakotay asked, sitting down in the command chair with a sigh.

"About an hour at the most, Commander."

"And how long are the modified shields estimated to last?" Harry shook his head.

"Forty-five minutes… an hour at the most. We'll be really lucky if they last an hour though."

"Are there any more fields of unstable antimatter as bad as the one we're passing through?"

"Once we leave this one, there is a safe spot for about one hundred kilometers, but then there's another large field until the edge of the nebula."

"B'lanna?" Chakotay asked over the COM once more.

"_Yes, Commander_?"

"When we leave this field of antimatter, I want you to deactivate the modified shields."

"_Deactivate_?"

"Yes. Harry's mapped the fields of unstable antimatter, and we're approaching a safe spot up ahead. When we're out of here, deactivate the modified shields and recharge them as much as you can before we hit the other field of antimatter. Understood?"

"_Yes sir._"

* * *

Kathryn was still standing in her quarters when the ship had shaken and gone to Red Alert.

To her horror, when the ship had so violently shaken, she had felt an indescribable terror that she had never before felt. It was for Molly. If the ship had blown up, her daughter would go with it. Although she loved her crew like her children, when it came to her own helpless daughter, she feared so much for her that it almost made her sick.

When the ship had finally stopped shaking, she found that she felt so relieved that it almost made her sick. _Why was there so much sickness involved with having children_? She had wondered briefly. But that had been over an hour ago. Now she was sitting, feeding Molly, who was dozing once again, from a bottle, in her new rocking chair that she had received at her baby shower._ My baby shower?_ She thought suddenly. _It seems like a lifetime ago…_

"Kathy?" Q's voice said suddenly from behind her chair.

"Q?" she said, her tone almost icy. He came around the chair and kneeled on the floor in front of her, looking her right in the eyes.

"Kathy, it's almost time, you know."

"I'm well aware of that."

"So before Molly has to go, I wanted to tell you something."

"And what would that be, Q?"

"I'm sorry." He said slowly. She merely nodded. "I assure you, Kathy, that when I attempted to impregnate you I had only the noblest of intentions. I wanted to end a war… but it was still wrong. I was being selfish, but rationalized that I wasn't because I was 'helping' my people."

She didn't respond. Instead, she just stared at him, knowing he had more to say.

"It seems to me, though, that my selfish actions resulted in something good." Kathryn's eyes were wide. What he said had startled her. The same thoughts had been in her mind. Without Q, she would have never gotten the chance to meet her daughter… who knows, maybe without Q she never would have had any children at all.

"Perhaps, Kathy, this will be the same. Except, your selfless actions that cause you pain will turn around into something good."

"I hope so, Q. I hope so more than you can know." She said softly to him.

"May I hold her?" he asked, gesturing to Molly. Kathryn smiled for the first time since Chakotay had visited her.

"It's only fair, I suppose. You _are_ her father." She carefully handed her over to him. When Molly was safely in his arms, he could only look down at her. He had only held her once before, and once was not nearly enough for any father to hold his new daughter. But now he could actually savor the moment, and Kathryn could tell by the look on his face that he truly loved their daughter, no matter how she had come about.

All of a sudden, the ship began to shake again. It wasn't nearly as violent as the last time it had shaken inside the nebula, but it was enough to make Q loose his balance in his kneeling position and almost fall over with Molly in his arms. Luckily though, Kathryn had caught his arm and helped him steady himself.

"What's happening?" she asked, alarmed.

"It seems we've entered the last field of unstable antimatter in the nebula…" Q said, and the ship stopped shaking and resumed the unusual vibrating as it had done before.

"How do you know? What do you mean, 'field of unstable antimatter?' I thought we were already in a field of antimatter. Why did the ship shake like that?"

"Well, I've been observing the Bridge crew, and Chuckles found out that the whole nebula isn't unstable. So to save energy, he deactivated the modified shields and activated them again when we reached the second field." Kathryn blinked at Q's lengthy explanation.

"Oh. I see. That's efficient of them." She said, feeling left out.

"Yes, it is rather clever, isn't it? You've trained them well, Kathy."

"Oh, be quiet, I didn't _train_ them, Q." Kathryn snapped in a playful tone.

"You know you did. Especially all those frightened-looking little ensigns." He laughed. Kathryn suddenly thought how strange this was; Q was sitting on the floor below her holding her daughter and they were actually laughing together without a bit or sarcasm in either of their voices. It was almost quite serene. Unfortunately, the moment was then broken by Tuvok.

"_Tuvok to Captain Janeway._" She picked up her COM badge.

"Janeway here." She found that her heart was beating quickly.

"_We are approaching the edge of the nebula and the wormhole Q informed us of is approximately 100 kilometers ahead." _She knew what that meant.

"Understood. I'll report to the Shuttle Bay with Molly and her things. Is the pod ready?"

"_Affirmative_._ The Escape Pod is charged and ready for launch into the wormhole._" Kathryn's stomach lurched.

"Thank you, Tuvok. Janeway out." Kathryn looked at Q, who was still cradling Molly in his arms. Q looked up at her with genuine sadness in his eyes.

"It's time, Kathy."

"I know."


	18. Gone

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters. Just the story and Molly. -Linwe**

"Are you sure this is it, Captain?" Chakotay formally asked, for there were crewmen accompanying Kathryn and Molly.

"Yes, I'm sure." She looked at the packed bags on the floor of the open escape pod in front of her. Chakotay nodded to the crewmen, to dismiss them, and they silently walked out of the Shuttle Bay. He looked at Kathryn.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked hesitantly. But she didn't answer. She couldn't. As she heard the words, it had felt to her like a stone was dropped in the pit of her stomach. Finally, after a moment or two, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes." The word still came from her lips as a sob, but she bit back tears and tried swallowing the lump in her throat again. "And thank you for being here-" she was suddenly cut off and almost thrown off her feat by the ship violently rocking. Luckily, she fell backwards into Chakotay, who not only stopped her fall, but also kept her from dropping Molly.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed.

"Chakotay to the Bridge, report!" he tapped his COM badge, still holding Kathryn.

"_Commander, there are two alien ships approaching off our starboard bow. They are open-firing on our weakened shield generators._" Tuvok's voice reported over the COM as the ship shook again.

"Are they the aliens that were tracking us before? How the hell did they get through the nebule?"

"_The same. They are not the same ship though. It seems they cover more territory than we guessed. Their ship is clearly different from the others that were pursuing us, but they are of the same race. And, like their friends, they seem intent on destroying us._" The ship shook again.

"Can we still launch the pod?" he asked anxiously, holding tightly onto Kathryn, their eyes meeting.

"_Affirmative. But only for a brief time. You must proceed quickly._"

"Understood. I'll contact you when we're ready."

"_We will have the launch sequence ready and waiting. Tuvok out._"

Chakotay looked at Kathryn, seeing grief etched on her face once again. He hugged her close, and then released her, and smoothed some of Molly's thin but already auburn hair out of her eyes.

"Well it's now or never!" They both started, and looked at Q, who had suddenly appeared in the Shuttle Bay with them. "I will of course be going with her, Kathy, don't worry too much." She didn't respond; rather, she walked over to him and, kissing her one last time on the forehead, handed Molly over to him.

"Take good care of her. I trust you." She said, trying with all her might to keep he voice steady.

"I will, you don't need to worry." She nodded.

He stepped gingerly into the pod and placed Molly in her small basket. He strapped the basket to the seat and sat in the pilot's chair. He punched the control to close the hatch.

"Au revoir, Madam Captain!" he cried as the hatch closed. Chakotay tapped his badge once again.

"Tuvok, it's ready."

"_Understood. We're beginning launch sequence._"

Though she was silent as she watched the escape pod leave the Shuttle Bay with her only daughter, tears cascaded down her cheeks in a grief-stricken river. Chakotay took her hand.

Chakotay also felt tears prickling the back of his eyes, and his throat felt like it had a rock in it as the pod flew away with a "whoosh," carrying Molly. They could see the wormhole, too. Looking a circular cloud with an abyss in the middle, the wormhole stood, gaping open, pulling spatial residue through in its wake.

The pod was approaching it very slowly, or so it seemed to Kathryn and Chakotay. Then finally, it came to the seemingly swirling cloud in space and disappeared with a brief flash of light. Chakotay felt her squeeze his hand as it disappeared. Then the Shuttle Bay doors closed, the force field that was in its place deactivating.

"She's gone..." and with that, Chakotay took her swiftly in his arms and felt her tears soak through his uniform and her shoulders shudder with unspeakable grief.

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Part Two: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters, Paramount does. However, I do own Molly, the story, and any other Original Characters in the story. **

**-Linwe**

**Part Two**

_4 years later_

_Earth, 2378_

It was all over. Finally. Kathryn Janeway slumped into her office chair and closed her eyes, not even finding the energy to push her short auburn hair out of her eyes. The trials were finally over.

It had been a week since Voyager had docked in _Deep Space 9_, and this was the first moment Kathryn had had alone and completely undisturbed. She hadn't even transported home to Indiana to visit her mother and sister yet. Of course they knew she was back, all the crewmembers' families had been informed of _Voyager's _spectacular return to the Alpha Quadrant.

It must have been the hundredth time Kathryn had gone over the experience in her mind. The visit from her older, lonely, bitter self, the information that two of her dearest friends were going to die, the Borg… It was too much to think about, and she was stressed out enough as it was. The tedious trials that she had endured every day for the past week were completely pointless, and proved completely fruitless for those trying to arrest old members of the Maquis.

A little more than a quarter of _Voyager's_ crew had been Maquis, and during the past week, she had had to attend many of their trials. All had the same outcome: they were free of charges, having lived seven years in the Delta Quadrant seemed punishment enough. All the judges had agreed on that. Also, they had done so many services to Starfleet, that they were all accepted as their present ranking and were given assignments.

Of course Kathryn had seen all this coming. She hadn't feared for any member of her crew that had been part of the Maquis before they joined _Voyager_. No one had worried her in the least.

No one, that is, other than Chakotay. Since he had been the leader of the Maquis, she thought they might place all the responsibility of their actions upon him. He had feared it as well. However, after a particularly long and nerve-racking trial, he too had been found free of all charges. They said that he, by taking the duty of first officer very seriously and doing the job quite well, had done an even greater service to Starfleet and one of their finest Captains than the rest of the crew. Kathryn couldn't remember the last time she had been so relieved.

But there was still something pressing at her mind. Something she couldn't quite grasp and something she couldn't quite recognize at present. She had been through so much in the past week, she hadn't a clear enough mind to think too much about the strange feeling she had, but she knew it was something important that she owed much thought.

Right before she dozed off to sleep, there was only one word that kept her from forgetting her worry. One word that kept coming to her mind, only to be accompanied by both loss and then pain. But no, she thought, it wasn't a mere word. It was a name.

Molly.


	20. The Only One

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters, Paramount does, but I do own Molly, any other OCs and the story. -Linwe**

Tick. Tick. Tick…

Midnight.

Another day gone, another beginning, and still she had done nothing. She could only do nothing, there was nothing in this time frame that could possibly help… but help with what? Was she planning something? No. No, she wasn't planing anything, just thinking, or no, not even thinking-- dreaming.

She supposed that was what you would call her hours of contemplation while trying to work at her desk in Starfleet HQ. Nothing that she thought of was in any way accessible, and no plan that she happened to fathom was at all feasible. And she needed to stop dreaming. No matter how much she willed herself to concentrate on what she was working on--whether it was Cadet reports from the Academy, or looking at a design for some new Starfleet equipment-- she could not focus. Even when she was at home with her mother in Indiana her mind kept coming back to the name of her daughter that kept ringing in her ears.

But why was all this coming to her now, she would ponder. Why had it not arisen in her mind as constantly as it was now when she was aboard _Voyager_? After all, that was where she had given birth to Molly, not on Earth. She didn't even have many memories of her daughter.

She thought that perhaps it was because she had accomplished her mission. Her crew was home, safe and sound. No more hostile aliens to watch for around the clock, no more quantum singularities, no more warp-core breaches… her only responsibilities now were with her desk job at HQ. That had its moments, of course, but it was nothing compared to the excitement and danger faced everyday on _Voyager_. Far from satisfying her explorer's heart and also far from keeping her busy enough to not have time to think or even sleep, as had her position on _Voyager_.

Though whatever the cause may be, she was thinking constantly about her daughter that she had given up more than four years ago. It wasn't as though she had forgotten her daughter aboard _Voyager_, it had just always been this voice within herself whispering that once she completed her mission she could do something to get her back. Of course she hadn't ever even begun to consider any possibilities about how that could be possible… it had just been something else to encourage her to go on with her mission and refuse to give up-- a reward of sorts.

Giving up trying to sleep for the time being, Kathryn rose from her bead and slipped on a robe, walking to the window of her room. Before she drew the blinds, she half expected to see countless stars zooming by, mere dots of light that decorated the always-engulfing blackness of space. It was half a surprise when she saw, not the stars right next to her window, but far above in the inky Indiana sky, and one single moon, a round disk of pale white-silver. And then there was the ground-- another oddity to her eyes that had viewed space for so long-- the trees, and then the boundless cornfields flanking the back like a gate.

She remembered how, three years ago, she had stood just like this by her window, yet there was one difference-- she had been holding Molly in her arms. Over those years, her child's face had faded more than she would like to admit, but the blurred image still brought intense emotion. It was this face that kept that flame of love burning, even though she was so far, or so long, really, from her child. She needed to do something… it was that face that told her so more than anything else.

But wasn't she being foolish, she thought? Hadn't she made her decision to send her daughter away years ago? What was done was done, wasn't it?

She rubbed her temples, thinking about how much she needed a bubble bath and then to just sleep.

But she couldn't do that. What she needed was to talk. The first person that came to her mind was, naturally, her mother. However, she felt that she couldn't trouble her mother with this. She had not yet told her about Molly or the whole affair with Q, though she had spent hours telling of her journeys to her. Somehow she had avoided the subject of all things Q and just kept providing stories of all the aliens she had met or fought. Those stories always kept her mother satisfied for a short time, but then she would come back to the crew, Kathryn's friends, and always ask about the relationships that had been formed. How very typical of a mother, always wanting the dirt.

But a talk with her mother was not what she craved. She would tell her mother about her lost granddaughter when she felt the time was right, and it was not yet that time.

In all honesty, her mind kept returning to one person when her mind was troubled with these overwhelming thoughts: Chakotay. He had been there with her to experience all that had happened. He was the only one who truly knew the whole story. He was the only one who could help.


	21. Molly

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Trek Voyager, Paramount does, no infringement intended. Not do I own any material that I may mention. I do however own Molly and the story. -Linwe**

_4 years later_

_Earth 2001_

"Molly, go to bed! It's past your bedtime!"

"What are you talking about? It's just midnight!"

"_Just_ midnight! You need to sleep. If you don't stop reading right now than you won't be aloud on the computer!"

"Fine. You needn't shout. I was just finishing this page anyway. I was going to stop just after I finished it up."

"Good, now go to sleep. I'm serious."

She sighed with anger and disappointment. It was just getting to the good part! Nevertheless, she closed the thick volume sitting on her lap only after placing a ripped piece of notebook paper in the pages. After it closed with a considerable "thud" that pleased her very much, she considered the cover for the hundredth time.

It was the Inferno. Dante's Inferno. The wild poetry that swept her away on a journey every time she read it, while telling her of many lessons along the way. She had always been drawn to the book.

"Molly! Your light is still on! Why won't you ever listen to me?" her "mom's" voice said again.

"Because you treat me like a child!"

"You _are_ a child!" the woman came into the doorway of Molly's bedroom, a stern expression on her thin lips.

"What nonsense! I am not a child! Have you ever met another kid my age reading volumes like this?" she held up the book as to prove her point.

"I'm not arguing with you _again_ about this. Go to sleep. This conversation is over." She closed the door behind her, but before she did, quickly hit the light switch. Molly was left in darkness.

But, making a very vulgar gesture in the direction of the place her mom had just been, it suited her perfectly.

"Molly! That's two weeks, no computer."

"What'd I do!" Molly screamed, tears of frustration forming in her eyes when she got no response. It always puzzled her when her mom did something like that. It wasn't normal.

But neither was she, really. Over the years, she had learned just _how _different she was.

She had only been alive for four years. Though her mother told her that it didn't matter and stealthily changed the subject when they came to it, Molly swore on a daily basis that she could remember almost every detail of her life from six months old. That was not normal.

She reasoned that she couldn't be just four years old, however, because she looked about twelve and knew about as much as some 21-year olds, if not more. After reading countless science-fiction novels, she reasoned that perhaps she was an alien. Perhaps she was put on earth in a human form some four years ago, but before that she had been an adult of her species. She _must_ have been.

Strangely, she was closer to the truth than her logical mind knew.

She had never actually met another child her age before or even been to a school. When she turned one she had started learning by her parents home-schooling her. And she was at a seventh-grade level, even though she was only four, because she had completely absorbed every science text book, every math concept, every grammatical lesson, and even whole dictionaries faster than any human alive, which, much to her puzzlement, felt average to her. But of course she didn't know this at the time.

Her parents weren't about to tell her, either. Her parents: the tedious adults that had tried to discipline her and make her like a normal child. She laughed at their folly. She knew she was an enigma. She knew she was different from the rest of the children her age because she wasn't blind. Although she had been home-schooled (or really just handed books after they'd taught her to read) her whole life, she was quite aware of the world around her and knew that no other four-year-olds were like herself.

Something wasn't right about her or her lifestyle in general, but it couldn't bother her. At a stage where she was acting annoyingly adolescent, things like pondering the source of her odd existence wasn't exactly on her mind. She spent her time holed up in her bedroom, reading, or drawing, and would only come out for meals, and of course, to use the family's computer. In her four years, she had not made a friend; she not been introduced to any other children, so she never used the computer to talk to anyone. In her free time, she's use it for playing video games that her parents provided for her; anything to keep her from going too beyond her environment without seeming stifling. Though to her, all her parents did seemed stifling; again, because of her adolescent state.

Molly leaned back onto blue pillows in her bed. She wasn't tired. Since it was the weekend, she had slept until noon, only having some bothersome chores to do all day. It had been an uneventful day, and she was still frustrated by her mother's behaviour.

Deciding she was bored, she got up out of her bed. The only light was coming from her white-painted framed window as the moonlight pushed its way inside. Once her feet hit the sand-coloured carpet, she padded over to her wooden dresser. Above it was her large rectangle mirror. She gazed in, as she noticed she did impulsively every time she passed it. She rolled her eyes. In the darkness, she could only make out the outline of her head and torso. She leaned in closer and put her hands up on the surface of the dresser until her nose was almost touching the glass.

Looking into her fierce hazel orbs, she started to wonder if there could be anything behind the mirror, not apparent at first glance. Another world, perhaps? She tilted her head to the side, some short auburn bangs falling right into her eyes. Another world…

Tiring of the mirror, she drifted to the windowsill and looked out, pressing her face against the cold glass, looking up. It was clear that night, the stars were out, and in the rural planes of Indiana, they were numerous and clear. Thinking again of her mirror-world, she thought another thing: was there something up there?

Her breath fogged the window and blurred the stars momentarily. She blinked and kept looking up until her eyes hurt. She saw in her mind's eye wide-open space… outer space. There had to be more. If those stars always looked so tempting to everyone else, they must have found a way to get there by now, other than by professionally-trained, suited astronauts getting shot up in huge rockets. Maybe people lived there, and were looking down at the earth, wondering if there was anyone there, too…

Feeling lonesome and small, she climbed back into bed, and dreamed of dancing among the golden stars.


	22. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters, Paramount does, no infringement intended. I do however, own Molly and the story as well as any other original characters. -Linwe**

Kathryn walked briskly down the grey cobblestone street, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck and ears that were turning red from the cold. Her nervousness heightened every time her black boot hit the hard ground: she was en route to Chakotay's flat that he shared with Seven.

Having not spoken to him since the trials, which was about four months ago, she was rather anxious. When they had parted, it had been rushed and impersonal; they had been leaving the courthouse while being bombarded by the press. She had left there feeling incomplete and distraught, even though she had won his freedom. He had seemed to happily run off with Seven the moment the trial was over, hardly thanking her for talking him out and not even telling her any of his plans. She had expected more from who she thought was her best friend. Only about a month later had she and the rest of _Voyager's _senior staff gotten a message saying that he and Seven were heading for the tropics and were returning in a month's time if anyone had planned to contact them. They left their home address and transport coordinates.

They should be back at home now, though, she thought as she admired the bustling Parisian street around her. She had to admit that Chakotay had very good taste, finding such a beautiful part of the city to buy a house. Though it was the 24th century, you wouldn't be able to tell if it was the 19th century from the old yet thriving streets of Paris.

She paused at a street corner to look at the address she had written down from the message. It should be just around the corner, the way the addresses were set up. She took off walking once again, her auburn hair flying behind her in the wind. It had grown considerably since she had arrived home, and she hadn't bothered to cut it, feeling that she didn't need an "efficient" haircut anymore because she had a desk job.

"Here we are…" she muttered to herself as she looked up at the numbered address on the door and the one she had written down. Climbing the stone stairs to the door, she rang twice, shifting her weight from foot to foot. As the seconds passed like hours, she asked herself again if this was such a good idea.

One minute. No answer.

She rang again, starting to feel the wind's teeth sinking into her already rosy face and neck. She wished he'd answer… but maybe he was out at the moment. She waited for another half a minute, and then decided to leave.

As her boot stepped onto the stone stairs, she felt a surge of relief. She hadn't had to face Chakotay… she had been so nervous. Well too bad, he wasn't home; that was all she could do.

But then she heard a voice, and it was coming from the house. She froze, almost on the second step.

"Why do you think that of me?" it was a woman's voice, angry, husky, definitely not Chakotay's. Kathryn thought it might be Seven's.

"I don't know why you have to be so vague all the time. Haven't we been together long enough for you to know that I'm here for you? Don't you trust me?"

"Well, of course. I am… trying. It is just… difficult for me to give you my absolute trust. I do trust you, but--"

"But you can't prove it, you can't express it. Annika, I thought we knew each other better than this. I thought we had gotten past all this. You're not part of a collective anymore, but we can be our own 'collective!' If you would just give me the chance to support you for once. You can lean on me once and a while. Just because you gained independence from a Borg collective doesn't mean that you can't be dependent on someone, sometimes. It's human. You know it, I know it. There's something else going on here."

Yes, it was definitely Chakotay talking to Seven. Kathryn was surprised that he called her by the name she was given at birth. Not many called her by that name. But then again, they _were_ living together.

At Starfleet, she was known as Seven of Nine, and came to the Headquarters occasionally to help with construction on their new Astrometrics lab. Kathryn would see her and say hello, but they weren't on the same ship anymore; they weren't close anymore.

"It is not that, Chakotay. I know that I can be dependent sometimes, I have been human for years."

"Then what _is_ the problem? Half of the time I don't know where you are… what you've been doing… and Annika! We're engaged! Don't you think that I have a right to know where you are? I work, you work, and not at the same place anymore, but it isn't that that's been driving us apart."

There was a pause.

"What's going on? What's the matter?" he said slowly. "Or _who_, perhaps?" he said it bitterly.

There was no answer. But suddenly Kathryn heard footsteps, and they were heading in her direction. Without thinking, she jumped down the stairs and raced toward the corner of the building. She heard a door open and close.

Peeping around the corner of the building, she saw Seven, her golden hair down, zippering a black coat over a blue Starfleet uniform. She must be heading to Headquarters, Kathryn thought. Seven, composed herself and starting walking in the opposite direction, down the cobbled street.

Once she had turned another corner and was out of sight, Kathryn turned the corner of their building and started making her way towards their door. She stepped up the six stairs once more and stood in front of the door, contemplating whether she should knock or not. Before she could, however, the brick-red door swung open inward.

Her eyes met his.

She could only stand there, staring into his dark brown, almost black, eyes. She blinked in surprise.

"Chakotay--" she gasped. "I'm sorry, I was about to knock. I… I…"

"Ka- Kathryn, is it you?" he half smiled. "You look great," he said, looking at the auburn hair that was spilling out of her scarf. He himself looked different--older, but more relaxed. His hair was flatter on his head and longer, with streaks of grey, and he had started to grow a black goatee.

"So do you."

"Come in, please." She stepped inside, taking in the stylish flat and savouring the heated atmosphere. It was nicely decorated with soft browns and earthy greens, looking completely modern despite the 19th century cobble-stoned street just outside. There were pictures on the walls and paintings, as well as artifacts that were undoubtedly from Chakotay's tribe. Kathryn recognized some from his quarters on _Voyager_.

"You have a nice place," she said, as he graciously took her coat and hung it on a hook near the door. He closed the door, and then started heading toward a doorway.

"Would you like a hot drink? Tea, Cider, Coffee?" his voice asked from what she supposed was a kitchen.

"Tea would be great, thank you." She studied the room, and saw that it was a cozy living room. There were two cream-coloured couches that looked very comfortable, a matching cream-coloured carpet on the wooden floor, a fireplace that contained a blazing fire, and a wooden shelf full of thick books. Beyond that, there was another doorway leading into a dining room, complete with a table and a china cabinet. There weren't too many windows, but it was still a bright home. She liked it.

About two minutes later, he came in with a tray laden with tea and cakes with white icing. He set them on a wooden coffee table in front of a couch that Kathryn had failed to notice.

"Please sit down, make yourself at home."

"Thank you." She took a sip of tea after putting some cream into it. "I'm sorry to appear so unexpectedly, Chakotay. I was planning to call ahead…"

"It's no trouble, really. I have wanted to visit with you for the longest time. I never properly thanked you for all you did for me at the trials; for all you did for all the former Maquis." He sat down beside her on the comfortable couch.

"I know you would have done the same. And really, it was the least I could do for my friends."

"Always so gracious. Always so diplomatic." He smiled, and his dimples sent shivers down her spine. She didn't like the feeling after all this time. "Kathryn Janeway, you haven't changed a bit."

"On the contrary, Chakotay. I'm satisfied with my _desk_ job. Would you ever expect that out of the old Kathryn Janeway?" she laughed.

"Well, I think that seven years in the Delta Quadrant calmed all of us down… except maybe Tom." He laughed as well. It was warm and easy, like the old days. "How is he doing?"

"A pilot. Starfleet's best pilot, naturally. He hasn't been taking too many away missions lately though. What with the new baby. But he has taken a few." She sipped her tea and looked at him with a new wonder. "You mean you haven't talked to Tom at all since the trials?" He shook his head gloomily. "Or B'lanna? Harry? The Doctor? Tuvok?" all the same response. "Why, Chakotay?"

"Things have been busy here. And Annik-- Seven and I were trying to get everything settled down. Then we planned to see everyone. Maybe have a get-together here. But like I said, things have been… busy."

"I see." She didn't know exactly what to say. There was an awkward silence. But then he broke it.

"Kathryn. I know you. I know you in and out, and I know that, no matter how well you know the person, you would never come to their home unannounced unless you had a good reason. I know we haven't seen each other for a long time, and it's fine if you actually just came to visit, but I know there must be something else on your mind." He smiled and looked at her straight in the eyes. She didn't like how her stomach felt a bit fluttery every time their eyes met.

"Yes, Chakotay. There is something. And now that I think about it… it sounds stupid, even to myself, but I just really didn't think there was anyone else I could talk to about. I had thought about going to my mother, but you were there, Chakotay, you experienced it." She paused.

"Alright. Kathryn, even if we haven't seen each other for some months, we are _still_ friends. And I think we learned a long time ago that we could tell each other anything. So shoot away." He leaned back on the couch and set down his teacup with a little 'clink.' He looked ready to listen.

"Well, ever since we returned to Earth, or well, after the stress of the trials had ended, I've been doing some thinking. Last time I was home, I was preoccupied with getting ready for my big Captain job on _Voyager_ and focusing a lot of energy on Mark and getting things ready for our wedding. Now though, I have a boring desk job, I have a place to stay for the moment, I'm not engaged, and I'm not going anywhere. I've had some time to just think. For once.

"And it's about…" she looked down and took a breath. "Molly."

"Molly?" Chakotay's eyes get very wide at the mention of her daughter. She hadn't mentioned her or the whole affair with Q for years. Chakotay had thought that she had tried to put it all behind her, but then he guessed that if you have a daughter, even if you sent her away, you just couldn't put that behind you.

"Yes, Molly. I know that she is hundreds of years in the past right now… hell, I could probably look her up and find out who her descendants are! It's all very mind-boggling, and you know how I hate messing with time, Chakotay, but I cannot rest."

"And what do you plan to do about this? It's not like you have any way to see her."

"I know. But when we were on _Voyager_ I had always wanted, in addition to getting home, that since I wouldn't be captioning a ship, to somehow see her again. I never thought about how, because I didn't want to make any promising plans and then see them ruined if we had stayed stranded for the remainder of our lives. I never thought beyond getting home, for that was my main goal, and it felt impossible at times." He nodded and kept listening, eyes thoughtful and locked onto hers.

"So now we're home… my mission is complete. I now have time to think beyond getting home because we're here. But I don't know what to think about… concerning Molly. Q made me the offer to send her away because she wouldn't be safe in the Delta Quadrant. Especially where we were at the time."

"But Q, though omnipotent, surely isn't omniscient. He didn't know that we would find our way out of that area of space in one piece." His brow furrowed.

"Exactly. Perhaps he figured that she would definitely survive that way, even if we got through the dangerous area of space, because he couldn't know what else we could encounter in the Delta Quadrant--"

"I don't mean to interrupt, Kathryn, but Q was smart… and he must actually care for Molly a lot."

"Why do you say that?"

"He made sure she would survive. He cares about her enough to be selfish for her. Even if _Voyager_ was destroyed after we survived that part of space, or we were all assimilated by the Borg or killed by the Hirogen, Molly would be safe." Kathryn looked down.

"That's why we never planned to rendezvous again, Chakotay. I will admit it… I put her before the crew…"

"No, Kathryn." Chakotay reached out and tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his once more. "Don't feel ashamed. You're a parent. If I had a child and had a chance to send her away so she would be safe forever, I would take it. Even if it meant putting my needs and hers above that of many other people. Sometimes emotion needs to overpower priority and logic."

God, was she glad to hear his reassuring voice again. She continued.

"Thank you, Chakotay. You're… such a friend." She finished a bit lamely. "It's good to hear your voice again."

"Likewise." He smiled at her.

"But back to what I was saying: I don't know what to do. I do not want to mess with the space and time continuum…" she said, thinking about her older self that she had met less than a year ago. It was her that had gotten them home really, and Kathryn appreciated that. But if something were to go wrong… there could be horrible trouble. "I avoid time travel as much as possible as you well know, but I don't think there's any other possible way I will ever see my daughter again. I haven't started to think of any kind of plan, but-"

"Kathryn. _You_ don't need to mess with time."

"Excuse me?" she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You have Q on your side. Perhaps now that we're home, he can bring Molly back to you because we all know she'll be safe." Kathryn's eyes got wide at the idea but then narrowed suddenly in thought.

"But what about the continuum, Chakotay? They only let him help Molly before because she was in grave peril--"

"And they couldn't let anything happen to another Q, too." Chakotay added with a touch of scorn in his voice.

"Yes, but what do we know about Q's status in the continuum now? If he's gotten into more trouble we could have a hard time. Just think about how moving Molly from the 21st century to the 24th could affect the timeline. What if they don't allow it?"

"Kathryn, it seems to me that Q cares about your daughter as much as you do, even though I hate to admit that he has any good emotions at all. If he loves his daughter and wants her to be happy, then I think he'd deliver her to her mother, no matter what his superiors said. Plus, there are always physical risks when dealing with time, as we know.

"Well Kathryn, you wanted advice, and this is mine: follow your heart. You can ask Q to try and convince the continuum to let you have your daughter back, here, in the 24th century, even though it could be risky and dangerous to Q and possibly Molly. Or," he cleared his throat, "you could do nothing, which will ensure everyone's comfort and safety but you'll never know how things could have been." He folded his hands in his lap and raised his eyebrows the slightest bit. It was clear what he thought she should choose. However, he said nothing, letting her digest it. There was a silence.

"Do you know what you want to do?" he said, breaking it. She nodded, slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Chakotay… thank you. I really don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't talked to you."

"That's what friends are for, Kathryn." He said with a smile. She took a sip of the tea she had seemed to abandon on the coffee table when they had started speaking, but then looked up in surprise.

"We must have been talking for a long time! My tea's ice cold." She laughed.

"Why don't I get us some more? Or perhaps you'd like some coffee instead?" Chakotay suggested.

"Coffee… would be great." She paused. "You know how I like it--"

"Black." They said at the same time and then laughed again. He walked into his kitchen area.

"I know I said this before Chakotay, but you have a very nice place," she said, looking at the décor and style of them room again, feeling a twinge of friendly envy at the modern style compared to her mother's old house. Well, she did plan on moving out _sometime_.

"Seven decorated it herself. She has quite an artistic side to her, you'd be surprised." He entered the room with their full cups. "In fact, she's even painted some things that are hanging up on the walls. She has other works, but we haven't hung them up yet--" he stopped suddenly, a shadow crossing his features. "We've been busy." He finished. He seemed to have become very interested in his coffee cup. Kathryn remembered what she had heard earlier. She couldn't believe it, but she'd almost forgotten. There was an awkward silence.

"Chakotay, not that it's any of my business, but is something wrong?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds, his eyes staring into his tea. Then he raised his eyes.

"Annika's having an affair." He didn't bother calling her Seven. He wasn't stupid. He'd most likely had a feeling that Kathryn had heard some of what had been exchanged between them. After all, they _had_ been shouting, and she had walked up to his door not even a minute after Seven left the flat. His brown eyes dropped again.

"Oh, Chakotay… so you're married?" she asked, pretending she hadn't heard their exchange to the best of her abilities.

"Well, no. Engaged. So I suppose it's not an affair yet."

"When did she tell you?"

"She hasn't. I know. I know all the signs though. She's been going out and not telling me where or why, making secret calls to someone on her personal padd. She left it open once and it had just disconnected a call. A call to an unknown number. She works mostly at Starfleet Headquarters, so I suppose it could be someone from there. I also heard one of the calls. Not purposely though. I was getting out of the sonic shower and I heard her speaking to someone that she was calling. She doesn't know I heard it… we just got into an argument, and she left. I don't know where she is going, but I'm sure she knows I know now."

Kathryn put her hand comfortingly on Chakotay's arm that was perched on the table, holding his teacup. "I'm sorry." And she was. Even though she knew how she had felt about him, even though she knew those feelings had never properly disappeared, she was sorry. When it came down to it all, after all they'd been through together, she knew he was her best friend, and if her best friend was suffering, no matter what the reason, than she was suffering right along with him.

"I suppose it's really my fault."

"How could you say that, Chakotay? It can't be."

"I'm just too old for her. She needs someone younger, more her age…"

"Chakotay, don't talk like that. When you love someone, age doesn't matter. She knows that, I know she does, you know that too."

"Kathryn. It doesn't matter what the reason is. The point is, that it's happened." He lowered his eyes. He must have been trying to hide it, but Kathryn could see plainly the tears in them.

"I'm so sorry, Chakotay, I really am…" he looked up at her, his eyes burning and bright. "Oh Chakotay," She placed her hand on the side of his face, and then drew him close.

There they sat on his stylish couch, coffee now cold, Chakotay's head cradled against Kathryn's breast like a child, and his shoulders shaking. He'd always been there for her, even that day; he'd helped her figure out what she had to do to see her daughter again. And now she was there for him, for the first time in as long as she could remember.


	23. Information

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters, Paramount does. I just own the plot.**

It was late in the evening when Kathryn finally opened the wooden door to her mother's old house. Shivering, she walked inside and closed it behind her, turning the latch on the doorknob quickly; an instinct she had acquired from sneaking back in this same door in the dead of night as a teenager. The familiar action filled her with memories that seemed very close in the dark kitchen. Except this time she didn't have to close and lock the door so quickly, because she hadn't just been out causing trouble with boys; reality came zooming back. She smiled at the memories, but thanked the stars that she was an adult now who had jurisdiction over her own privileges. It surprised her how often this house brought back memories of her childhood and teen years. At any other place or time she couldn't even remember the feeling of being so young.

"Mom?" she called into the darkness. There was no response, so she assumed her mother was asleep already. It was past midnight, so that came as no surprise to her.

Kathryn had spent the rest of the afternoon with Chakotay, even after his breakdown, just catching up and filling each other in on what had been happening since they had gotten home. He had encouraged her to tell him more than he had told himself, and she didn't push him, seeing the pained look that crossed his features whenever she directed the conversation to personal life. Though they had reestablished a bond through his opening up to her, she knew there was still some barriers between them that could not be shaken away so easily. He talked about his work, and even Seven's, briefly, and then to how he was taking a break from Starfleet for a while. She further explained her "boring desk-job" and how there was nothing to it but making a guest appearance at the academy and flying into space to chaperone a routine away-mission every now and then. It was then that the conversation veered toward their earlier discussion, after Chakotay had cleared their empty drinks from the table.

"So Kathryn," he had said, striding into the living room from the kitchen. He'd found Kathryn standing as well, facing the embers in the fireplace, "do you think that you're actually going to try and find Molly again?" The question had come as an abrupt surprise to Kathryn who had, in her joy at talking with her old friend, forgotten the very problem that had driven her to see him in the first place. "I know that you haven't had any time to think about what I had told you… about possibly asking the help of Q, but I can't stop thinking about it now." His gaze was intense suddenly as he came to stand beside her, but she had not looked up.

"Chakotay," she had said his name in almost a whisper. "I honestly haven't thought about it ever since we dropped the subject. So many other things were coursing through my mind. But I do know that I want to see her again as much as I wanted to get Voyager home-- and now I can. Now that I have completed my mission, I have the time to seek her at last." She'd paused. "I'm just wondering what hell Q will have to go through to bring her back." She's glanced up in thought.

"I've been thinking the same thing," Chakotay's brow had furrowed and he'd begun to pace. "There's definitely going to be some kind of catch. Who knows, it may even create a severe problem in the timeline. There are so many variables to consider and we have no way to consider them all…" he'd taken slow steps across the carpeted floor in front of the fireplace.

"I don't even know how we could contact Q. He's the one who invites himself for visits…" she'd shrugged and turned to face Chakotay. "So all we _can_ do--"

"-- is try." He'd finished, taking one last step, only then realizing that his pacing had brought him directly in front of her, their bodies only inches apart.

-

Kathryn blinked, standing in her mother's kitchen, returning from what had happened only hours before. With a swaying step, she started toward the doorway and then to the stairs that led to her bedroom. Each step creaked under her weight and, much to her dismay, more than they had when she was seventeen and well practiced in the art of silently climbing them.

She peeked into the bedroom to the left of the landing, making the floor creak by just shifting her weight to lean forward. The door to her mother's bedroom was ajar and the room was dark; Kathryn heard steady breathing and knew her sleep hadn't been disturbed.

Pulling her door open, she kicked off her boots and sat down at her desk, opening the personal padd and glancing at her messages. She'd missed a call from work, but that was all. It was already nine o'clock, so no one would be at Headquarters to pick up—she resolved to go to bed and figure out how to contact Q in the morning.

Her silk nightgown rustled against the sheets as she slid under them, making herself comfortable and closing her eyes. Breathing deeply, she willed the building headache away and tried to think of something other than her worries. She didn't know what to do about Q, or how to find him; it felt like a search that was beyond her completely, and she was afraid of disappointment. After all the years of suppressing her emotions for her daughter, the hope that she might see her again was like opening up the floodgates and letting all the water splash against her senses. For four years she had felt that she had coped normally with her daughter's absence. At first she had been in denial, until gradually the pain, the thoughts, even the love, had vanished. She'd taken this lack of emotion as having gotten over it, not repressing what she felt.

Kathryn turned over restlessly, burying her head in her pillow and picturing a window with stars zipping by—that always helped calm her down for some reason.

Then there was Chakotay. She still couldn't swallow the fact that they'd kissed—after all these years of protocols and then Seven, who he still lived with. A great part of her was wishing that nothing had happened between them, and that it had been a purely friendly visit, but she knew she couldn't reverse what had happened. Then of course, there was a part of her that wouldn't take back her actions for anything in the world. She just wondered what trouble it would cause for Chakotay, because now he was being unfaithful as well. If he and Seven broke up, she would feel partially responsible, but if they didn't, and worked it out, it would be torture.

"A lot must be troubling you," a voice said softly beside her ear. Absently, she sighed, having drifted halfway into sleep.

"You can say that again… wait, what?!" her eyes snapped open and she turned over, rolling right into Q's waiting arms. He was wearing a white dressing gown and nightcap.

"Q!" she nearly shrieked, wrenching herself away from him and leaping over the side of the bed. She grabbed for the long robe that was hanging on the back of her door and threw it on, tying it haphazardly.

"I know I know, I shouldn't appear so unexpectedly, but before you tell me to get out—"

"No." she breathed once and then looked at him in the eyes. Fighting her instincts to do exactly what he expected her to do, she said, "I was… actually going to try and find you tomorrow." His eyebrows shot up.

"You were going to seek me? Oh, the continuum never said anything about that. But really Kathy, where were you going to start looking?" he broke off chuckling. "It isn't as though we Q have a native planet. What were you going to do, stand around and yell until one of us showed up?" Kathryn shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, I might have. I hadn't thought it through, honestly." She pushed her loose hair behind her ears, calmer. "What did the continuum tell you exactly?"

"Oh, only that I should come and talk to you about something; something that you had been discussing."

"This 'something' being our daughter, correct?" she said flatly.

"Yes actually." He slid from the bed and walked toward her. "There was talk that you had resolved to ask for assistance to… retrieve her. From the timeline she was placed in. Is this right?" he was suddenly serious.

"That's right."

"Why suddenly do you want this, after the last four years?"

"Isn't it obvious, Q? I got _Voyager_ home. We're safe now, and I wouldn't fear raising my child here on earth."

"I suppose." He looked thoughtful but said nothing else.

"Q? Are you going to help me?" he didn't reply. "Q? Are you listening to me?"

"Kathy, there is something you must know about the continuum's decision to let me help you with Molly four years ago. At the time, I'd thought that they had simply been swayed by my show of emotion for her, which was-- which is-- uncommon for any Q. I was wrong."

"What are you saying?" Kathryn asked, worried.

"There were some ulterior motives to helping us. Even though they saw my procreation with you as an annoyance at first, they soon recognized that it was, in fact, an opportunity."

"Well that's what you'd originally thought, wasn't it? That having a child with me was the best way to settle he conflict within the continuum?"

"Yes, but they were thinking along different lines. The conflict in the continuum is, for now, at rest. They were thinking of a far more selfish use for Molly."

"Use? You say that like she's some kind of tool…"

"That's precisely what they think she is-- nothing more. However, they would go out of their way to protect her; she is a completely new breed of being, and even if she wasn't half Q, they would want to keep her safe to find out more about her." He explained quickly to Kathryn, who shook her head.

"What do they want with her? Specifically?"

"Even I don't know, but the continuum has been known to go to great lengths to acquire certain knowledge."

"Great lengths?" Kathryn blinked and shook her head. "This is very vague to me, Q. It's not sounding good either." He reached over and put a hand on her arm.

"Kathy. What I'm saying is that the continuum has told me how to get through that wormhole again."

"But how will we know if they won't take her as soon as you retrieve her? What do you need me for at all?"

"I can't know. They want you involved because she may need to be persuaded to come with us when we come for her. After all, she has been there for the last four years, among those bipeds… she may not be willing to cooperate. Also, I had a hand in them allowing me to come and tell you all this. I thought you'd like to know, seeing as how she is yours as well as mine."

Kathryn drew away and perched on the side of her bed.

"So they've told you how to get through?"

"Yes. They've told me when and where the wormhole will appear and how I can get through. Even we omnipotent beings can't master every spatial anomaly—especially this one. It's different because a highly advanced species installed their own technology…"

"I don't need to know the mechanics of this wormhole, Q. I just need you to tell me when."

"A few earth-days, I'd think. How long are they again?"

"Twenty-four hours."

"Right then. I'll come and tell you when it's opening, but be ready at any time. This wormhole is erratic."

"Fine. Just let me know then." She said softly, yawning.

"I will." He raised his hand to snap, but before he could, she stopped him.

"Q?"

"Yes?"

"One more thing. Why exactly did the continuum choose this specific wormhole with that specific time period? I've been wondering that for some time."

"No reason, Kathy. It was random, and the closest suitable time period. Like I said, that wormhole fluctuates. It may have been in that sector of space sooner, but it may not have led to a time period in the Alpha Quadrant that would be livable for the child of the twenty-fourth century."

"Alright." She paused, considering. "Well, I've been to the late twentieth century before."

"Did you enjoy the visit?" Q smiled.

"I was actually in a bit of a hurry so I don't remember." She shrugged.

"Perhaps then, you'll be able to do some sight-seeing while you're there this time." With a grin, he snapped and was gone.


End file.
